L'union sacrée
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Quand Harry et Draco, vont se lier d’amitié, afin de tuer un ennemi commun Voldemort, et qu’il finisse par tomber amoureux l’un de l’autre. c'est slash Harry Draco, Fic terminée.
1. Le chemin

Titre : L'union sacrée  
  
Auteur : Lapieuvredudesert alias kurapika.  
  
Mail : lapieuvredudesert@yahoo.fr  
  
Disclamers : les perso, les lieux, enfin rien n'est à moi, les titres seront ceux des chansons du groupe de rock français Kyo, la seule chose qui est à moi ce sont les pingoulards ( déjà vu dans coup de foudre et conséquences autre ff de moi)  
  
Cette fic est la réponse au défi n °1 de Nina Malefoy,  
  
-5ème années à poudlard  
  
-Sirius est innocenté avant l'anniversaire d'Harry  
  
-Drago passe du bon coté  
  
-Harry/Cho puis Harry/Drago  
  
-Ron/Hermione  
  
-Sirius/Remus  
  
-Gardien Ron  
  
-Prof de DCFM Sirius  
  
-Harryhéritier de gryffondor  
  
-Cho héritière de serdaigle  
  
-Ptit(e) frère/s?ur héritier(e) de poufsouffle  
  
Il y aura de petites modifications que vous découvrez au fur et à mesure, c'est juste pour avoir un peu plus de suspense et une histoire un peu plus longue. Nina Malefoy, j'espère que mon histoire va te plaire.^_____^  
  
Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné ceci seras un slash, donc si cela vous choque vous pouvez partir, avec ma bénédiction, mais ne dites pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant.^____________^  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le chemin ( Kyo)  
  
_Trop, c'est trop, je démissionne !  
  
_Enfin Melle Duvall, vous ne pouvez pas, ils vous taquinent, ils aiment jouer, dit Dumbledore.  
  
_Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, ils me mènent la vie dure à chacun de mes cours, je comprends pourquoi le salaire été aussi élevé, et pourquoi vous ne gardez pas vos professeurs, je m'en vais dés ce soir. A partir de maintenant j'enseignerais là où je suis respectée.  
  
Pour la quatrième fois en trois mois, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal venait de démissionner, et à chaque fois c'était à cause des frères Weasley, Fred et George. Dumbledore avait beau être tolérant, là il en avait marre, mais vraiment marre, après le départ de la nouvelle professeur qui n'était restée que deux semaines, il convoqua de nouveau les responsables.  
  
_Mrs Weasley ! je ne vous félicite pas, vous avez encore poussé l'un de vos professeurs à démissionner. Allez vous arrêtez vos enfantillages ? Melle Duvall était la dernière à avoir accepté ce poste, je crains de pouvoir en trouver un nouveau. J'espère que vous êtes conscient de cela ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Alors pourquoi poussez-vous vos professeurs à démissionner ?  
  
_On ne les pousse pas, ce sont eux qui le font de leur plein gré.  
  
_Uniquement parce que vous ne les respectés pas, je vais être obligé d'écrire à votre famille, mais je vous préviens si cela recommencer je serais obligé de vous exclure définitivement, me suis je bien fait comprendre ?  
  
Au repas du soir, Fred et George ne se lassaient pas de raconter comment ils s'étaient débarrassés de la nouvelle prof, ce qui énervait Hermione qui s'y était attachée.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas honte, la pauvre elle était sympa, dit-elle.  
  
_Peut être, mais pas performante, elle n'était pas capable d'éviter nos petites bombes à eau, alors comment veux tu qu'elle nous apprenne à nous défendre contre les forces du mal ?  
  
_En tout cas, si vous voulez rester à Poudlard, vous devriez ne plus faire de bêtises, et cessez d'importuné les professeurs.  
  
_T'a vu la fée ? il et hors de question que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit épargné, on sera plus discret.  
  
_Vous oubliez que vous parlez à votre préfet ? je peux aller vous dénoncer au directeur.  
  
_Tu ne pourras pas le faire sans preuve.  
  
_J'en trouverais.  
  
_Ce que tu peux être chiante depuis que tu es préfet.  
  
Depuis la rentrée Hermione été la préfet des Gryffondor, cette nouvelle n'avait pas plaisir à tous, surtout à Fred et George, ils avaient bien essayé de la taquiner comme ils l'avaient fait avec Percy, mais Hermione avait plus de caractères que leur frère, et chaque jour elle leur faisait une leçon de morale.  
  
_Le seul professeur qui mérite notre respect, c'est Lupin, dit Fred, le directeur doit lui demander de revenir.  
  
_Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas, il est malade.  
  
_Alors Black, dit George, au fait Harry, il vient quand ton parrain ?  
  
_Il a refusé le poste quand Dumbledore lui a proposé.  
  
_Tu dois savoir pourquoi ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Pourtant rien ne l'empêche, il a bien été innocenté cet été ?  
  
_Oui, dit Harry, en repensant à ce jour qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier.  
  
Après avoir fini sa quatrième année à Poudlard, il avait été contrait de retourner chez les Dursley pour passer ses deux longs mois de vacances. Cet été ils avaient été immondes, et Harry avait du mal a les menacer avec Sirius, puisqu'il avait disparu de la circulation, et que la télévision Moldu n'en parler plus depuis déjà dix mois.  
  
_Tu me fais plus peur avec ton parrain, lui dit son oncle, il ne viendra jamais, si ça se trouve il a été repris et remis en prison, ou même mieux mort.  
  
Depuis, Harry vivait en enfer, il était obligé de se cacher pour faire ses devoirs.  
  
Ce matin il pleuvait, Dudley était dans le salon à regarder la télévision, alors qu'il aurait du être chez son dentiste, mais il avait préféré manger des bonbons devant la télé. Harry était seul dans sa chambre à regarder la pluie tomber, jamais il s'était autant ennuyé. Une sonnerie le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
_Harry ! va voir qui c'est, hurla Dudley qui n'avait pas envie de bouger.  
  
Bien que Harry ne voulait pas faire plaisir à son coussin, il alla quand même ouvrir la porte, cela l'occuperait déjà un peu, en ouvrant la porte il eu un choc, c'était Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
_Bonjour Harry.  
  
_Bonjour professeur Lupin, que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite ?  
  
_C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie, je dois vous emmener au procès de Black Sirius, afin que vous puissiez témoigner en sa faveur.  
  
_Attendez quelques instants.  
  
Avant de partir Harry alla dire à son coussin qu'il devait s'absenter.  
  
_Je sors, dit il.  
  
_Ah oui, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir oublié que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas une prison ici, je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de sortir ! !  
  
_Rien ne m'empêche de le dire à Papa et à Maman.  
  
_Vas y dit leur, cafter tu n'est bon qu'à ça, mais n'oublie pas de leur dire que tu as oublié ton rendez-vous chez le dentiste, ils seront contents. _D'accord va-y, je ne t'ai pas vu sortir de la maison, et toi tu ne pas vu à la maison ce matin n'ont plus.  
  
_C'est gentil de me donner ta permission, je n'en avais pas besoin, mais je te rassure je ne dirais rien à tes parents.  
  
Au procès de Sirius, Harry avait retrouvé Hermione , Ron et Dumbledore. Grâce à son témoignage et celui de ses amis Sirius avait été innocenté, mais Harry n'avait pas eu droit d'aller vivre avec son parrain, et le soir il avait été obligé de retourner chez les Dursley.  
  
_Harry, tu rêves ? HARRRYYYY réveille toi ! ! ! ! Hurla Ron.  
  
_Hein ?  
  
_Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.  
  
_En retard pour quoi ?  
  
_Le match, on a Quidditch, le reste de l'équipe est partir il y a déjà cinq minutes.  
  
_Déjà ?  
  
_Oui, mais tu vas te dépêcher au lieu de dormir.  
  
Harry et Ron reçurent un accueil moqueur de la part de l'équipe, surtout de Fred et George.  
  
_Un peu plus et on commençait sans vous.  
  
C'était le premier match de l'année, Gryffondor contre serpentrad, il y a eu quelques changements dans les deux équipes, Harry étais devenu le capitaine de son équipe et Ron avait pris le poste de Dubois, gardien de but. Du coté des Sepentard, Malefoy était devenu lui aussi le capitaine, et avait fait intégrer ses deux amis dans son équipe, le match allait être animé.  
  
Après cinq minutes de match, Gryfondor menait déjà de 40 à 0, ce qui provoqua la colère des batteurs de Serpentard qui prirent Harry pour cible. Des tribunes Lee Jordan qui commentait le match commença à les insulter.  
  
Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur le vif d'or, il devait éviter les cognards, Même Malefoy n'était pas épargné, énervait il finit par demander un temps mort.  
  
_Crabbe, Goyle, mais ça ne vas pas ?  
  
_On empêche Potter d'attraper le vif d'or.  
  
_Vous m'empêchez-moi aussi de l'attraper, alors vous arrêtez de pendre Potter comme cible.  
  
La fin du match se déroula sans incident, Harry fini par attraper le vif d'or, et fit gagner son équipe. Samedi après midi Harry et Ron étaient plus occupés à fêter leur victoire au Quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe que de réviser. Seule Hermione était en pleine révision, énervait elle finit par rejoindre ses amis.  
  
_Vous ne pensez qu'à vous amuser ? et vos révisions ?  
  
_Quelles révisions, demanda Ron.  
  
_Ne me dites pas que vous avez oubliez le contrôle de lundi matin ?  
  
_Un contrôle ? avec qui ?  
  
_Rogue, vous n'avez pas écouté ce qu'il a dit à la fin du dernier cours ?  
  
_Non, il a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
  
_Oui, que l'on devra faire une potion choisit à la dernière minute.  
  
_Ce n'est que ça, il suffira de voir dans le livre, tu vois ce n'est pas la peine de réviser.  
  
_Il a aussi dit que les livres étaient interdits, tu risque d'avoir une mauvaise note.  
  
_Il n'y aura pas de contrôle, il a juste voulu nous faire peur pour que l'on révise plus, et qu'on s'amuse moins, allez laisse tes livres, on a gagné.  
  
_Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je révise.  
  
Hermione retourna réviser, Neville aussi essayé de réviser, les cours de potions avait toujours été son pire cauchemar, il n'avait jamais réussi une potion depuis son entré au collège. Désaperait, il révisa toute la nuit et s'endormit sur son livre, à l'heure à laquelle il aurait du se lever.  
  
Au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore fit une annonce.  
  
_Je vous demande quelques instants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, donc les classes qui avaient ce cours aujourd'hui doivent se rendrent dans leurs salles de classes.  
  
_Ils ont trouvé quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas vu de nouvelle tête ce matin, dit Harry.  
  
_Il n'est peut être pas encore arrivé, dit Hermione.  
  
_Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, dit Ron.  
  
En entrant dans les cachots pour le cours de potion, Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'aperçurent que la salle était installée pour un contrôle  
  
_Tu avais raison Hermione, dit Ron, il a vraiment l'intention de nous faire faire un contrôle.  
  
Quand Rogue entra dans la salle, il avait l'air heureux, il souriait comme si Noël avait été en avances et qu'il avait eu le cadeau de ses rêves.  
  
_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, ce matin le contrôle de potion est annulé, nous allons faire la potion qui se trouve page 64 de votre livre.  
  
Hermione était très affecté par cette nouvelle, elle avait révisé tout le week end pour rien, de plus la potion choisit était très facile. Neville arriva avec dix minutes de retard  
  
_Excusez-moi, dit il, j'ai, j'ai.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Rogue, dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir et prenez votre livre page 64.  
  
Comme la potion était facile, tous le réussir, même Neville qui avait eu l'aide de Rogue.  
  
Pendant le repas du midi.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a, dit Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais vue d'aussi bonne humeur, il a même aidé Neville à faire sa potion.  
  
_Il doit être malade, dit Ron.  
  
_Non, dit Harry il doit être heureux.  
  
_Rogue heureux ? je me demande bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
  
Bien qu'ils ne virent toujours pas de nouveau professeur, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent quand même dans la salle de leur prochain cours. En entrant dans la salle le professeur claque la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Harry, il se retourna, et là, il reçu le choc de sa vie ..  
  
A suivre. dans le chapitre 2, pardonné , à ne pas manquer.  
  
En attendant un petit jeu, vous avez devinez qui a le poste ?  
  
Rien ne va plus, les jeux sont fait, la réponse est dans le chapitre 2.  
  
Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous pensez ?  
  
See you la pieuvre du désert.^____^ 


	2. Pardonné

Réponses aux reviews  
  
A Lululle : désolé, il n'y aucun couple severus/sirius de prévu dans cette fic, Nina Malefoy, n'en a pas fait la demande, en ce qui concerne queudevert, j'en ai encore besoin pour autre chose, alors il ne pouvais pas innocenter Sirius. Merci pour tes encouragements, et aussi pour celle de coup de foudre et conséquences.  
  
A Enishi : tu as vu juste, c'est bien lui qui a le poste, mais il ne vas pas le garder longtemps, merci pour ta review. et aussi pour celle de coup de foudre et conséquences.  
  
A Saael' : je te remercie pour tes bisous, je vais te décevoir mais j'avais annoncé le couple Remus/Sirius et non sevy/sirius. En ce qui concerne Dubois, je vais voir ce que je peux faire^__^ il faudra attendre le chapitre 6.  
  
A Jenali : oui c'est vrai, j'avais dit au début que se serais Sirius, mais j'ai pas dit quand, il a d'autre chapitre, alors si Rogue était content c'est parce que c'est lui. Merci pour ta review.  
  
A enyo85 : si si je t'assure, c'est la première, il y a d'autre chapitre Sirius aura le temps d'avoir ce poste, mais plus tard, là il est occupé. merci pour ta review  
  
Chapitre 2 : Pardonné ( kyo )  
  
En entrant dans la salle le professeur claqua la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Harry, il se retourna, et là, il reçu le choc de sa vie, c'était Rogue.  
  
_A partir de maintenant, je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comptez sur moi pour vous faire travailler. Cette année nous allons étudier les démons, qui peut me citer les différentes familles, Mr Londubat ?  
  
_Je ne les connais pas.  
  
_Ca ne m'étonne pas, je me demande comment vous avez réussit à arriver en cinquième année.  
  
Hermione était presque levée tellement qu'elle levait le doigt.  
  
_Melle Granger, calmez-vous, allez-y, nous vous écoutons.  
  
_Il existe quatre familles différentes, les Toshiba, les Sony, les Packard Bell et les Hewlett Packard.  
  
_Pas du tout, il y en a cinq, vous avez oublié les Fujitsu Siemens, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant vous allez ouvrir vos livres sur les démons pages 64. Nous étudions les pingoulards qui sont de la famille des Fujitsu Siemens. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des pingoulards, qui peut me dire ce que c'est, Mr Weasley ?  
  
_.  
  
_Je m'en doutais, Melle Brown ?  
  
_Euh.  
  
_Euh, n'est pas la réponse que j'espérais, Mr Potter, vous le savez ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, votre livre c'est la première fois que vous l'ouvrez ? , j'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergique à la poussière, alors vous aller me lire le chapitre sur les pingoulards, et pour la semaine prochaine, je veux un devoir de trois pages, pas une de plus ni de moins.  
  
Au repas du soir Neville était effondré.  
  
_Neville, tu ne vas pas bien, demanda Harry.  
  
_Je ne pourrais jamais lire le chapitre en entier pour le prochain, cours, il est trop long.  
  
_Je comprends pourquoi il était aussi joyeux pendant son cours de potion, dit Ron, mais pourquoi Dumbledore lui a donné le poste.  
  
_C'est évident, il est le seul à le vouloir encore, dit Hermione.  
  
Cela faisait quatre mois que Remus était à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Il était tombé malade peu après le procès de Sirius, et il avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Afin de rester avec lui pour le soigner, Sirius avait refusé le poste de professeur que Dumbledore lui avait proposé.  
  
Aujourd'hui Remus allait mieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas au début, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter aux contraintes de son traitement, mais grâce au soutient de Sirius il avait supporté les crises, et il était enfin sur la voie de la guérison.  
  
Il n'était pas seul à avoir retrouvé la santé, Voldemort aussi, depuis qu'il été de retour, il devenait de plus en plus fort, et aussi entouré, Pettigrow était délaissé de son maître qui correspondait régulièrement avec son nouveau bras droit.  
  
_Maître, pourquoi vous ne m'envoyez pas en mission, je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderiez.  
  
_Toi, tu reste ici avec moi, n'oublie pas que tu es censé être mort, tu as déjà fauté une fois, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu recommence, de plus tu n'es ni puissant, ni loyale.  
  
_Je connais Poudlard mieux que lui.  
  
_Tu ne pourras pas y être sous ta forme humaine, en quoi crois tu que cela m'aidera, mais je te rassure, il connaît Poudlard mieux que personnes, il y est depuis si longtemps, de plus il n'a jamais discuté mes ordres, et il est presque aussi fort que moi.  
  
_Mais il n'y a pas de Mangemort à Poudlard.  
  
_Si, mais il est tellement discret que personne ne se doute de lui, et je suis le seul à connaître sa véritable identité.  
  
Ce matin Harry s'était réveillé en retard, il s'était couché tard à cause du devoir de Rogue. Le chapitre sur les pingoulards était très long, il commençait page 64 pour finir à la page 128, il avait des difficultés à le faire. En sortant de la salle commune, il alla directement en salle de cours il ne voulait pas pendre le risque d'être en retard, il avait cours de métamorphose avec McGonacall. En marchant dans les couloirs déserts, Harry se senti mal à l'aise, il avait la sensation d'être suivi, non ce n'était pas une impression, il était suivi, il entendait des pas derrière lui, mais il ne voulait pas accélérer pour ne pas montrer que cela l'inquiétait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait les pas se rapprocher, le souffle de son poursuiveur, il avait peur, il voulait courir pour s'éloigner.  
  
En tournant, il fut bousculer par Neville qui arrivait en courant.  
  
_Désolé Harry, dit il, j'ai oublié mon livre de métamorphose dans notre chambre, McGonacall m'autorise à avoir un peu de retard, comme ça je peux aller le chercher.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry qui était soulagé de ne plus être seul dans ce couloir.  
  
Il se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne, l'arrivé de Neville l'avait fait fuir.  
  
_Au fait Harry, tu peux me dire le mot de passe, je m'en souviens plus.  
  
_Oui, c'est event browser.  
  
_Hein, evreste brother ?  
  
_Non, event browser, je viens avec toi.  
  
La venue soudaine de Neville avait contrarié les plans de l'inconnu qui suivait Harry, il s'était caché dans une salle de classe désaffectée, heureusement qu'il connaissait bien le château et l'existence de cette salle, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer sa présence.  
  
_Si ce crétin n'était pas intervenu j'aurais eu Potter, et mon maître aurait été fier de moi.  
  
Après le départ d'Harry et Neville vers leur salle commune, il sorti de sa cachette, et retourna à ses occupations habituelles.  
  
_Mr Londubat, vous avez été un peu long, Mr Potter vous êtes en retard, dit McGonacall.  
  
_C'est de ma faute professeur, dit Neville, Harry est venu avec moi, je ne me souviens jamais du mot de passe.  
  
Après le cour de métamorphose, Harry se dépêcha d'aller manger, comme il avait été privé de petit déjeuner il avait très faim. Il croisa Ginny et sa nouvelle copine, Cynthia qui était la petit s?ur de Justin Flinch Fletchey, elle était aussi à Poufsouffle, et depuis qu 'elle avait rencontré Ginny, elle était toujours ensembles, elle passaient leur temps à suivre Harry, et à se faire des confidences à voix bases. Au début Harry avait trouvé cela mignon, mais plus maintenant.  
  
_Bon appétit Harry, dirent elles avant de le suivre.  
  
Quand Harry entra dans la grande salle, il était toujours suivi de son mini fan club, il entra en collision avec Malefoy.  
  
_Alors Potter, tu es suivi par tes chiens chiens.  
  
_Tu peux parler, tu ne peux pas aller quelques part sans tes deux pit- bulls.  
  
_Ce ne sont pas des pit-bulls, excuse-toi !  
  
_Tu as raison, les pit-bulls sont plus beau, la prochaine fois que j'en croise un je m'excuserais, la pauvre bête.  
  
_Tu chercha la bagarre ?  
  
_Je ne cherche rien, cela mille ans que Gryffondor et Serpentard sont en guerre, et ce n'est pas prêt de finir.  
  
_Fais attention Potter, un jour tu ne seras plus le chouchou du directeur, et là tu regretteras de m'avoir cherché.  
  
Lundi matin Hermione exhibait son devoir sur les pingoulards de six pages.  
  
_Rogue n'avait pas demandé trois pages, dit Ron, qui avait eu du mal à en écrire trois, et encore la troisième n'avait qu'une ligne.  
  
Harry était en train de finir sa troisième page.  
  
_Tu vas ne faire que trois pages, demanda Hermione.  
  
_Oui, c'est ce qu'a demandé Rogue.  
  
_En parlant de lui, on a cours de potion, il serait plus prudent d'avoir un peu d'avance.  
  
Pour ce cours de potion, Rogue ne souriait plus, sur chaque table il y avait un chaudron avec le mon d'un élève devant.  
  
_Mettez-vous devant le chaudron qui a votre mon, dépêchez-vous, ceci est un contrôle de potion. Vous aurez tous la même à faire, vous avez deux heures et bien sur les livres sont interdits.  
  
Etrangement la potion choisit été la seul à avoir été réussit par tous les Serpentard, il y avait du favoritisme envers les élèves de la maison de Rogue. Harry eu des difficultés à se souvenir de tous les ingrédients, Neville c'était pire, il avait aucun élément qui était dans la potion, ce qui réjouit Rogue.  
  
Hermione fut la première à réussir sa potion, Neville la rata, et eu un zéro, pour le grand plaisir de Rogue.  
  
_N'oubliez pas que l'on se voit après le déjeuner, et si je n'ai pas votre devoir, je serais obligé de vous donner un zéro avec une retenue. Il vous reste une heure pour le faire, dit Rogue, son regard dirigeait vers Neville.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'aller manger. En sortant de la grande salle Harry fit bousculer par Crabbe.  
  
_Potter, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas !  
  
A cause de sa collision avec Crabbe, le sac d'Harry se renversa au sol, il du se dépêcher de rassembler ses affaires, il arriva in extremis en cours.  
  
_Vous avez faillit être en retard, dit Rogue, visiblement déçu que cela ne soit pas le cas, il aurait été tellement content de pouvoir enlever des points à Gryffondor.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir au fond avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Je vais ramasser vos devoirs, sortez-les de vos sacs, enfin ceux qu'ils l'ont fait.  
  
En ouvrant son sac Harry s'aperçu que son devoir n'y été plus, Rogue qui avait ramassé ceux des autres, ce mis devant Harry.  
  
_Potter, qu'attendez-vous pour me rendre votre devoir ?  
  
_Je crois que je l'ai perdu, dit Harry effrayé.  
  
_Vous croyez l'avoir perdu ? moi je crois, non je sur plutôt sur que vous ne l'avez pas fait.  
  
_Je vous assure que si.  
  
_Eh, bien où est il ? comme vous ne me l'avez pas rendu, vous serez en retenue, et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor ( ça y est il a trouvé son prétexte), et bien sur vous avez zéro à ce devoir.  
  
Rogue retourna s'assoire à sa place pour faire son cours, il fut interrompu par Draco.  
  
_Que voulez-vous Mr Malefoy ?  
  
_Excusez-moi, mais Potter à raison, il a du perdre son devoir.  
  
_Qu'es ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ?  
  
_Je l'ai vu ce matin, il avait un devoir avec lui.  
  
_Vous êtes sur qu'il s'agissait de ce devoir ?  
  
_Oui, il en parlait avec ses amis.  
  
_Dans ce cas, Potter vous avez une semaine pour me le retrouver, ou le faire.  
  
Harry était très étonné, Malefoy prenait sa défense, de plus face à Rogue. A la fin du cours, il alla le voir.  
  
_Malefoy, merci d'avoir pris ma défense, dit il.  
  
_Je t'en prie, mais tu n'as pas une idée sur l'endroit où l'as perdu ?  
  
_Non, attend, après le repas, j'ai été bousculé et mon sac et tombé, et mes affaires ce sont retrouvées par terre, j'ai peut être oublié de le remettre dans mon sac.  
  
_C'était qui ?  
  
_Crabbe.  
  
_Tu devrais y retourner, il y est peut être encore.  
  
Sur le conseil de Draco, Harry retourna près de la grande salle, mais il ne trouva pas son parchemin. Décourageait il décida d'en faire un autre.  
  
En y repensa Draco trouva étrange que Potter aie pu perdre son devoir en si peu de temps, de plus il avait été le seul à ne pas avoir rendu son devoir, or il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Crabbe faire le sien, pourtant il avait bien rendu un devoir, et si c'était lui qui avait volé le devoir de Potter.  
  
Crabbe était très content de lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait son devoir, il en avait rendu quand même un, celui d'Harry. Il avait attendu qu'il sorte de la grande salle pour lui rentré dedans, puis il avait profité qu'il était occupé à ramasser ses affaires pour lui voler son devoir, bien sur il avait changé le mon avant de le rendre, le mieux Rogue n'avait rien vu.  
  
Le lendemain Draco alla voir Harry.  
  
_Salut Potter, as tu retrouvé ton devoir ?  
  
_Bonjour Malefoy, non il est introuvable, je fais le refaire, je suis désolé.  
  
_Désolé ? mais, de quoi ?  
  
_Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne le pensais pas.  
  
_J'avais déjà oublié, moi aussi je suis désolé, je n'ai pas toujours été gentil.  
  
_Soyons amis.  
  
Harry tendit sa main vers Draco, ce dernier fut assez surpris.  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 3, je cours. Un petit review pour m'aider à écrire, et me dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
See you.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert. 


	3. Je cours

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
A Enyo 85 : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour ta review.  
  
A Lululle : on peut se demander pourquoi est il aussi méchant, Parce que., je te remercie de suivre mes fics, une fic sans review de toi n'est pas vraiment une fic , merci pour ta review.  
  
A Linalyna Malefoy : tu me comble, merci pour ta review.  
  
A clau : je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.  
  
A dragon fire : je te remercie, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire ce chapitre.  
  
A Saaeliel : pour ton Dubois, il faut que je réfléchisse, et j'ai du mal avec mes 2 neurones, je rigole j'en est 3, bon je fait un effort dans le chapitre 5, mais pas avant ok, je te le promet, il revient, je dois juste chercher pourquoi. Merci de ta review.  
  
A zaika : merci, voilà la suite.  
  
P'tit coucou à ma petite Enishi qui m'a aidé à mettre le chapitre 2 sur ff , je suis contente que ce chapitre t'est plus.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Je cours ( Kyo )  
  
Harry tendit sa main vers Draco, ce dernier fut assez surpris, mais il serra quand même la main d'Harry.  
  
_Bien sur Potter, je serais ravi d'être ton ami.  
  
Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Ron venait de recevoir une lettre de sa mère, apparemment il avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle, Hermione était à ses cotés et essayé tant bien que mal de le consoler, mais rien ne marché.  
  
_Que se passe t'il Ron, demande Harry.  
  
_Lis ça, lui répondit Ron en lui tendant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.  
  
Harry lu la lettre, le père de Ron, venait de perdre son travail, d'après la lettre c'était à cause de la dernière professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mlle Duvall qui est la petite amie de Fudje, et comme elle s'était plaint du comportement de deux des enfants Weasley, pour lui faire plaisir, il avait renvoyé Arthur Weasley.  
  
_Il ne peut pas faire ça, dit Harry !  
  
_Cela ne l'a pas empêché de le faire, c'est le ministre, il a tout les droits.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione, ton père va vite retrouver du travail.  
  
_Je n'y crois pas trop, promettez-moi de ne rien dire à Fred, George et Ginny, mais si papa ne retrouve pas du travail avant les vacances de Noël, je crains que l'on soit obligés d'arrêter nos études, et de retournés à la maison.  
  
_Personne ne peut l'aider, demanda Harry.  
  
_Non, ils on trop peur de Fudje.  
  
De son cote Fudje prenait du bon temps avec sa petite amie Lucie Duvall.  
  
_Je te remercie, dit elle, tu m'as vengé de ses petits monstres.  
  
_Tu es sur que pour ça je devais renvoyer leur père, c'était un bon élément.  
  
_C'est bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à mieux éduquer ses enfants.  
  
_Tu as raison ma chérie.  
  
Quand les amoureux sortirent du pub, ils étaient très ébréchés, et ne marchaient plus très droit. Fudje prenait Lucie par la taille, il avait envie de finir la fête dans une chambre d'hôtel.  
  
Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, se trouvait la dernière personne que Fudje s'attendait à voir, Voldemort. Il venait de tuer un mangemort qui venait de le trahir.  
  
_Vous êtes encore en vie, alors Harry avait raison.  
  
_Bien sur que je suis revenu, et Harry n'avait pas menti, ce que vous pouvez être bête, je me demande bien comment vous avez eu ce poste, mais là cela me gène d'avoir été vu, alors je vais être obligé de vous tuer, tous les deux, je ne vous en veux pas, mais il ne faut pas de témoins.  
  
Fudje voulait défendre chèrement sa peau, mais il n'était pas en état de tenir sa baguette, ni de se tenir débout, Lucie était paniquée, mais ne faisait rien d'autre que de pleurer.  
  
_Pitié, ne nous tuer pas, dit elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
_Vous me faites pitié, dire que vous êtes professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et la seul chose que vous faites pour vous sauver c'est pleurer.  
  
Dans un sursaut d'héroïsme, Fudje leva sa baguette, pour lancer un sort, mais il la lâcha avant de dire le moindre mot.  
  
_Vous m'avez assez retardé, bien je vais vous tuer, comme je suis pressé je vais faire vite, je sais, je suis trop bon.  
  
CRRAAACCCCC ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Tu as encore fait tomber une bouteille, crétin.  
  
Deux personnes chargées de bouteilles d'alcool, venaient d'entrer dans la ruelle. Quand ils furent arrivés au niveau de Fudje et Lucie, ils étaient seuls, Voldemort ayant préféré prendre la fuite, et leur avait laissé temporairement la vie.  
  
Harry avait très mal dormit cette nuit, il avait fait un cauchemar, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ron et Hermione étaient inquiet.  
  
_Tu as mauvaise mine aujourd'hui, dit Ron tu devrais retourner de couché.  
  
_Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué, je vais aller en cours.  
  
_Tu as besoin de repos, ce matin on a Histoire de la magie, tu ne louperas rien à rester dans ton lit, dit Hermione.  
  
Harry insista quand même pour aller en cours, mais après cinq minutes il s'endormit, ce qui déplu à Binns.  
  
_Que fait Potter, demanda le professeur.  
  
_Je crois qu'il dort, répondit Neville.  
  
_Qu'attendez-vous pour le réveiller ?  
  
_Harry, réveille-toi ! ! !  
  
La première chose que vit Harry en se réveillant c'est la tête transparente du professeur , et aussi une expression de colère.  
  
_Mon cours n'est peut être pas assez bien pour vous Mr Potter.  
  
_C'est ça, dit Harry, vos cours sont nuls et répétitifs, alors je préfère dormir que de vous écouter.  
  
_Comment osez-vous, mon cours est passionnant, l'Histoire de la magie est la plus belle des matières.  
  
_Pas du tout, ils sont rasoirs et je n'y ennuie, je préférais avoir cours avec un troll, il serait mois ennuyeux que vous.  
  
_Professeur, dit Hermione qui voulait éviter que la situation ne dégénère, Harry est un peu soufrant, il a de la fièvre, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione emmena Harry à l'infirmerie.  
  
_T'es pas bien, t'a vu comment tu as parlé au professeur ? je reviendrais pendant la pause déjeuner.  
  
_Je ne veux pas me coucher.  
  
_Avec la fièvre que vous avez, allons dépêchez vous de vous coucher, et prenez vos médicaments, Dit Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Remit de sa gueule de bois, Fudje voulu prévenir les autres sorciers du retour de Voldemort, mais personne ne le cru.  
  
_Tu avais trop bu hier soir, tu as eu des hallucinations.  
  
_Je sais très bien ce que j'ai bu, non vu, il m'a menacé de me tuer.  
  
_S'il avait été là, tu seras mort, il n'a jamais épargné quelqu'un, de plus tu n'étais pas en état de te défendre, allez arrête la boisson, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.  
  
Après le repas du midi Draco décida d'aller à l'infirmerie, cela l'avait étonné de voir Harry répondre à un prof, il n'était pas le seul, Cho était déjà dans l'infirmerie avec Harry.  
  
_Tu te sens mieux ? tu as encore un peu de fièvre, dit elle inquiète  
  
_Oui, je sors ce soir.  
  
En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Draco vit Harry et Cho s'embrassaient, il en ressorti aussitôt en claquant la porte.  
  
_Malefoy, que fessait tu à l'infirmerie, dit Ron.  
  
_Je voulais juste des nouvelles de Potter.  
  
_Nous aussi, Dit Hermione, qui commençait à ouvrir la porte, mais Draco l'arrêta.  
  
_Tu ne vas pas nous empêcher d'entrée quand même.  
  
_Il n'est pas seul, il voudrait mieux que tu reviennes plus tard.  
  
_Pas seul ? mais.  
  
Hermione ne pu finir sa phrase, Cho venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
_Vous ne pouvez pas parler moins fort, il y a un malade ici.  
  
_Oh, fit Hermione, je crois que nous allons revenir plus tard.  
  
_C'est toi Hermione, non tu peux rentrer, toi aussi Ron.  
  
Pendant le repas du soir Harry avoua à ses amis qu'il sortait avec Cho.  
  
_Tu sors depuis combien de temps avec Cho ?  
  
_Une semaine.  
  
_Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?  
  
_Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.  
  
_Nous sommes tes amis, tu peux tout nous dire.  
  
Si Ron et Hermione se réjouissaient de voir Harry sortir avec Cho, ce n'était pas cas de tout le monde, Draco voyait cette relation d'un mauvais ?il, comme si il était jaloux, pourtant il n'éprouve rien pour Cho.  
  
Harry passa tout le week end avec Cho, et oublia de refaire le devoir de Rogue. Ron profita d'être seul avec Hermione pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin, le cours reprirent très vite. Pendant le cours de potion Rogue se montra de très mauvaise humeur, surtout envers Crabbe qui avait raté sa potion.  
  
_Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, cette potion n'est pas si difficile, faites un effort, vous êtes pire que Londubat.  
  
Pendant le repas du midi Ron et Hermione avouèrent à Harry qu'ils sortaient ensembles.  
  
_Félicitations, je croyais que vous n'allez jamais le faire.  
  
Pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Ron se mit avec Hermione, Harry alla au fond de la classe, il fut rejoint par Draco.  
  
_Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs, dit Rogue, Melle Granger pouvez vous nous rappeler le nombres de pages que j'avais demandées.  
  
_Trois.  
  
_C'est pour ça que le votre en fait six, vous n'écoutez pas ce que l'on vous dit, ou plutôt vous n'en avez que faire, j'ai donc lu que les trois premières pages de votre devoir, cela ne mérite pas plus qu'un six.  
  
Hermione était sur le bord des larmes, Ron regardait Rogue de travers, et Goyle avait un fou rire.  
  
_Mr Goyle, puis je savoir ce qui vous fait rire.  
  
_Rien du tout.  
  
_Vous pouvez rire, mais votre devoir n'est pas mieux, je n'ai rien compris à votre écriture, vous l'avez écrit avec vos pieds, j'ai mis zéro à votre devoir. Mr Londubat, ce n'est pas la peine d'écrire aussi gros, je vois très bien, mais vous n'avez étonné par votre travail, vous voyez quand vous voulez vous pouvez, je vous est mis douze. Mr Weasley, votre devoir fait bien trois pages, mais je voulais trois pages entières, vous auriez du faire un effort, je vous donne dix. Mr Malefoy, excellent travail dix- huit.. Rogue continua de rendre les devoirs, jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste qu'un.  
  
_Mr Potter, Mr Crabbe, après le cours, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau.  
  
A la fin du cours Harry et Crabbe allèrent dans le bureau de Rogue, il leurs montra le devoir qui lui resté.  
  
_Mr Potter, vous avez déjà vu ce devoir, je crois que c'est votre écriture.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Mr Crabbe, pouvez vous me dire comment le devoir de Potter m'a été rendu avec votre mon dessus ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas.  
  
_Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, vous pensez peut être que je n'aurais rien vu, que je ne me serais pas aperçu que ce ne serait pas votre écriture ?. Non seulement vous êtes paresseux mais vous volez, je vous donne zéro à ce devoir, et une retenue. Très bon devoir Potter, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru la semaine dernière.  
  
Avant d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione, Harry alla voir Draco.  
  
_C'était Crabbe qui t'avait volé ton devoir, je ne l'aurais jamais cru de faire ça, tu as eu de la chance que Rogue s'en soit aperçu.  
  
-C'est grâce à toi, si tu n'avais pas pris ma défense, il n'aurait peut être pas fait attention.  
  
_Je t'en prie, tu as eu quel note ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit.  
  
Harry eu un choc en voyant sa note, il ne fut pas le seul Hermione aussi.  
  
_Tu as eu vingt ! ! ! !  
  
Deux jours plus tard Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Fudje y était pour lui parler.  
  
_Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru, j'ai vu qui tu sais, il est bien de retour. Je ne voulais pas admettre le fait qu'il reviendrait, j'ai préféré croire que tu mentais.  
  
_Je peux vous pauser une question ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Pourquoi avez vous renvoyez le père de Ron ?  
  
Pendant qu'Harry parlait avec Fudje, Ron et Hermione étaient inquiet pour Harry.  
  
_Je me fais du souci pour Harry, dit Ron, il n'a pas l'air heureux.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas, il devait l'être depuis qu'il sort avec Cho.  
  
_Justement, c'est peut être le problème.  
  
_Cho, est gentille avec lui, où vois tu le problème ?  
  
_Elle est trop maternelle avec lui, bien sur c'est cela qu'il l'a attiré au début, mais si elle ne change pas, il ne restera pas longtemps avec elle.  
  
_Mhhh ! !  
  
_Harry, tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
  
_Non, je viens d'arriver.  
  
_Que te voulais Fudje, dit Ron, qui voulait changer de conversation.  
  
Draco profita d'être seul avec Crabbe pour lui parler.  
  
_Tu n'es pas bien de voler des devoirs, tu fais honte à notre maison, que je ne te reprenne plus, et arrête d'embêter Potter.  
  
_Pourquoi, tu ne vas pas me dire parce que c'est ton ami, je t'ai bien vu quand tu es aller t'assoire avec lui en cours, il avait l'air content.  
  
Le lendemain Ron reçu un hibou de sa mère, son père avait été réintégré à son ancien poste, il avait même eu une augmentation.  
  
_Qu'a tu dis à Fudje, pour qu'il change d'avis ?  
  
_C'est un secret !  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 4, tout envoyer en l'air.  
  
Rions un peu en attendant le chapitre 4  
  
Vous avez toujours cru qu'il n'avait, pas plus bête qu'une poule qui avait trouvé un coteau !  
  
C'est parce que vous n'étiez pas là, le jour où Fudje a apprit qu'il était ministre de la magie ^o^.  
  
Un petit review ? merci ^___^  
  
See you lapieuvredudesert. 


	4. Tout envoyer en l'air

Réponses aux revieuws  
  
A lululle : au début je voulais que le nombre de chapitres totaux reste secret, j'écris le sixième, il devrait y avoir 10 chapitres, enfin je vais essayer. Draco n'est pas le seul à être jaloux. Merci pour ta review  
  
A Enyo 85 : j'ai bien pris en compte ta remarque et j'ai légèrement modifié ce chapitre et bien séparé les changements avec de petites étoiles, merci pour ta review.  
  
A clau : ok, je vais faire un effort, je te remercie pour tes conseilles et aussi ta review.  
  
A Alfa : ravi que cela te plaise ( j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part) que veux tu je suis sur que Fudje à donné des pots de vin pour être ministre. je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
A Saaeliel : c'est toujours un plaisir de mettre des reviews a la reviewer pro, au fait à tu lu coup de foudre et conséquences ? c'est la 'petite' suite de coup de foudre à Poudlard, merci pour ta review.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Tout envoyer en l'air ( Kyo )  
  
_Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler avec trois dés à dix faces, avec la combinaison obtenue, nous allons pouvoir lire votre avenir.  
  
Cours de divination, avec Mme Trelawney, et depuis le début de l'année, elle avait un pressage de mort à chacun de ses cours, et toujours pour Harry. Elle répétait inlassablement, la mort vous surveille mon enfant, ou je ne sais pas si vous seriez encore des nôtres l'année prochaine. Le cours était devenu un calvaire, pire que ceux de Rogue. Harry regarda ses camarades jetaient leurs dés, et ouvrir leurs livres pour essayer d'interpréter les chiffres obtenus mais il ne lança pas les siens.  
  
_Harry, lance tes dés, dit Ron.  
  
_Non, j'en ai marre de ce cours, elle va encore me voir mourir.  
  
_Vous avez besoin d'aide pour interpréter votre lancez, demanda la professeur, qui se trouvait derrière Harry.  
  
_Je ne les ai pas lancés.  
  
_Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas la peine, je connais déjà le résultat, vous allez me dire que je vais bientôt mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.  
  
_Lancez lez quand même.  
  
Harry finit par céder et les lança, il obtenu trois six.  
  
_Mon dieu, vous avez le chiffre du .  
  
_NON, j'en ai marre, si vous m'annoncez encore ma mort, je quitterais votre cours, je ne suis pas amnésique, j'ai bien compris que j'allais mourir, ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter à chaque cours.  
  
_Calmez-vous mon garçon, je ne fais qu'interpréter les signes, et la ils ne sont pas bons du tout.  
  
_D'accord dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai plus ma place à votre cours.  
  
_Vous ne pouvez pas partir, revenez !  
  
_Non seulement je peux, et je ne reviendrai que lorsque que vous seriez décidé de ne plus me voir mourir.  
  
Sur ce, Harry parti avec toutes ses affaires.  
  
La salle de classe devena très silencieuse, plus personnes n'osait dire quelque chose. C'est Neville qui rompit le silence.  
  
_Madame, je crois que vous vous êtes trompée, sur mon livre, il y est écrit que les trois six signifié amour partagé.  
  
_Le cours est fini.  
  
_Il vient à peine de commencer.  
  
_Non, il est terminé.  
  
Harry alla voir directement dans le bureau du directeur, au passage il bouscula Rusard, et parti sans s'excuser, ni regarder en arrière.  
  
_Espèce de petit con, qui a osez, dit il en se relevant.  
  
Arrivait devant le bureau, Harry essaya bien de deviner le mot de passe, mais sans succès.  
  
_Potter, vous avez un problème ?  
  
Harry se retourna, c'était Nick quasi sans tête.  
  
_Je voudrais voir le directeur pour lui parler.  
  
_Et vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe ?  
  
_C'est ça, vous ne savez pas qui pourrait me le communiquer.  
  
_Si ça peut vous rendre service, je le connais, c'est Sydney Bristow.(1)  
  
_Je vous remercie.  
  
*************  
  
Dumbledore était très étonné de voir Harry arriver dans son bureau.  
  
_Harry, tu as un problème ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Assis toi, et parles en moi.  
  
_J'étais en cours de divination, et la professeur Trelawney, m'a encore annoncé que j'allais mourir, alors je suis parti de son cours.  
  
_Je vois, mais pourquoi dit tu encore ?  
  
_Parce qu'à chaque cours elle le fait, je sais que je vais mourir, ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle me le répète.  
  
_Ce seras encore le cas au prochaine cours.  
  
_Non, puisque que je n'y retournerais plus, à moins qu'elle se calme.  
  
_Harry, tu dis ça sous la colère.  
  
_Non, je le pense.  
  
_J'irais lui parler, ça te vas ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune, ton ami Ron y est déjà.  
  
Sur le chemin de la salle commune Harry croisât Cho.  
  
_Harry ça ne vas pas ?  
  
_Si, tout va bien !  
  
_Non, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.  
  
_Puisque je te dis que tout va bien.  
  
_Tu veux en parler ?  
  
_Non, laisse-moi tranquille, ce que tu es collante, arrête te prendre pour ma mère.  
  
_On sort toujours ensembles ?  
  
_Non, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul, tu m'excuse j'y vais.  
  
En entrant dans la salle commune, Harry fut accosté par Neville.  
  
_J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, d'après ton lancé de dés, tu devrais être heureux en amour, puis que les trois six, c'est amour partagé, alors avec Cho.  
  
_On vient de rompre.  
  
_Désolé.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
Au repas du soir Harry voulait aller voir Cho pour s'excuser, mais elle refusa de lui parler.  
  
_Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, et tu me m'adresse plus jamais la parole.  
  
*************  
  
_Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry ! Maintenant tu arrête de bouder et tu viens avec nous au Pré au lard, dit Ron.  
  
_ Non.  
  
_Ecoute Harry, ça ne sert à rien que tu te torture, amuse toi un peu, viens avec nous au pré au lard, dit Hermione.  
  
_Vous êtes sourds, je vais devoir vous le dire combien de fois, je veux être seul.  
  
Ron et Hermione finirent par abandonner, ils allèrent au pré au lard sans Harry. En sortant du château, ils croisèrent Draco.  
  
_Weasley, Granger, Harry n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
_Il n'a pas voulu venir, et depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?  
  
_Alors vous partez sans lui, vous le laissez seul !  
  
_On a essayait, on ne peut pas le faire sortir de force, et tu te fais du souci pour lui ?  
  
_Je vais le chercher où est il ?  
  
_Dans sa chambre, mais il ne t'écoutera pas.  
  
_C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
  
*************  
  
Pendant que Draco s'énervait devant la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry lui s'était recouché, et bien qu'il n'ait pas sommeil il avait décidé de ne pas se lever, et de restait couché toute la journée.  
  
_Tu vas me laisser entrée !  
  
_Pas sans le mot de passe.  
  
_Draco que fait tu ici ? tu ne devais pas être au pré au lard ?demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.  
  
_Je voudrais entrer, mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe.  
  
_Pourquoi veux tu entrer chez les Gryffondor ?  
  
_Harry c'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il refuse d'y sortir, alors je suis venu le chercher.  
  
_Le mot de passe est Event Browser, j'étais venu ici avec la même idée, je compte sur toi pour le faire sortir, tu auras peut être plus de chance que ses amis.  
  
_Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dans cinq minutes il est dehors.  
  
Draco ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver dans la chambre d'Harry, celui ci était encore dans on lit.  
  
_Debbbout HARRY ! ! ! !  
  
_Draco ? que fais tu ici ?  
  
_Je suis venu te chercher, lève-toi !  
  
_Non, je n'en ai pas envie.  
  
_Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée au lit ?  
  
_Pourquoi pas ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas en restant au lit que tu iras mieux, fais-moi plaisir lève toi, et viens avec moi au pré au lard.  
  
*************  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient aux trois balais et buvaient une bierraubeurre.  
  
_Je me fais du souci pour Harry, on aurait du insister plus, dit Hermione, de plus si Malefoy vas le voir.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et arrête de te faire autant de souci, tu n'es pas sa mère, de plus Malefoy devrait avoir des chances de le faire sortir.  
  
_Tu dis n'importe quoi, en quoi Malefoy peut aider Harry ?  
  
_Tu n'as pas compris ?  
  
_Comprendre quoi.  
  
_Malefoy est amoureux d'Harry.  
  
_HEIN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Ne cries pas si fort.  
  
_Comment peut tu dire quelque chose d'aussi absurde ?  
  
_Je vois bien de la façon qu'il le regarde en cours, j'ai le même regard pour toi, et aussi comment il est vite devenu son ami.  
  
_Oui, peut être, mais il n'a aucune chance, Harry sort avec Cho.  
  
_Sortait, ils ont rompu.  
  
_Une simple querelle d'amoureux.  
  
_Justement Harry n'est pas amoureux de Cho, c'est Malefoy qu'il aime, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer, c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti avec Cho.  
  
_Donc, si c'est lui qui va le chercher dans sa chambre, il le fera sortir.  
  
_Regarde donc qui vient d'entrer.  
  
Hermione faillit faire tomber son verre, Harry et Draco venaient d'entrer ensembles dans le pub, et se dirigeaient vers eux.  
  
_Harry, je suis content des te voir, merci Malefoy de l'avoir fait sortir, dit Ron.  
  
_Je t'en prie, on peut s'asseoir ?  
  
_Bien sur.  
  
Ils restèrent toute l'après midi à se promener, et à parler. Sur le chemin du retour, Ron demanda à Draco de le rejoindre après le dîner, il avait quelque chose à lui dire.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas le dire maintenant.  
  
_Je préférais que l'on soit que tous les deux.  
  
_Mais de quoi veut tu parler, et pourquoi seul ?  
  
_C'est au sujet d'Harry.  
  
_Ah, bon à huit heures ce soir, tache d'être à l'heure.  
  
*************  
  
A la fin du repas, Ron alla voir Draco, Harry le regarda partir de travers.  
  
_Je t'écoute, dit Draco, qu'avais tu à me dire ?  
  
_Harry à rompu avec Cho.  
  
_Ah bon, tu es sur, je croyais qu'il l'aimait. pourquoi tu m'en parles ?  
  
_Je connais tes sentiments envers lui, alors je voulais te prévenir pour que tu saches que si Harry n'est plus avec Cho, c'est parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
_Qu'es ce qui te fait dire que je l'aime, et puis il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
_C'est toi qu'il aime.  
  
_Tu, tu, en es sure ?  
  
_Oui, n'oublie pas que je suis tout le temps avec lui, ce que je te demande c'est attendre un peu, il n'est pas bien en ce moment, quand il ira mieux il viendra de lui-même vers toi.  
  
*************  
  
Lundi matin reprise des cours, avec Rogue en plus.  
  
_Je suis étonné de ne pas voir Rogue ce matin, dit Neville.  
  
_Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'il été tombé malade parce qu'il avait mangé de l'ail, dit Harry.  
  
_ Rogue n'est pas un vampire, dit Hermione, de plus il n'est jamais malade.  
  
_C'est dommage, dit Neville.  
  
Dumbledore se leva est demanda le silence.  
  
_Je vous demande quelques instants, j'ai une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle, la mauvaise, votre professeur Rogue est malheureusement plus en état de donner ses cours, la bonne j'ai réussit à trouver deux remplaçants.  
  
_Il s'est fait mordre par une chauve souris enragé, dit Ron.  
  
_Mais non, il a attrapé la pneumonie atypique, dit Dean.  
  
_Rogue n'est pas aller en chine, dit Hermione, ce doit être le surmenage.  
  
_Je viens de vous le dire, il a mangé de l'ail, aie, pourquoi tu me tapes Neville ?  
  
_Les remplaçants sont là, regarde.  
  
Harry était content, les remplaçants étaient, Black Sirius pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et Rémus Lupin pour les potions.  
  
Le cours de potion se passa bien.  
  
_Aujourd'hui nous allons faire la potion page 47(2) de votre livre, commencez par sortir tous les ingrédients dont vous auriez besoin, après nous ferrons les manipulations tous ensembles.  
  
Rémus se montra meilleur que Rogue pour le cours de potion, il réussît même a ce que Neville ne rate pas sa potion, qui été la plus dure du livre.  
  
Sirius lui pris après le repas, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
_Je crois que vous avez commencé les démons, c'était lesquels ?  
  
_Les pingoulards, répondit Neville.  
  
_De charmantes petites bêtes, vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est ?  
  
_C'est un démon qui prend la forme de la personne que l'on aime le plus, pour mieux nous tuer, leurs formes originelles est un pingouin, pour les battre il faut les tuer.  
  
_C'est ça, dix points pour Gryffondor, vous avez des questions, avant que l'on avance avec d'autres démons ?  
  
Crabbe leva la main.  
  
_Moi, je n'ai rien compris.  
  
_Vous êtes Vincent Crabbe, le professeur Rogue m'a parlé de vous, si vous aviez pris la peine de lire votre livre, vous auriez peut être compris quelque chose, je ne peux retarder le reste de la classe pour vous.  
  
*************  
  
Cachait dans un coin le mangemort était déçu que Rogue ai survécu à l'ail qu'il avait mit dans son assiette, je croyais que les vampires ne supportaient pas l'ail, et là il avait manger son steak aspergé d'ail en entier, et il en été pas mort, malade certes, mais encore en vie, de plus à cause de cela il y avait Rémus qui été de retour, bien que la première fois il ne l'ait pas démasqué il reste quand même un obstacle, et Sirius c'était pire, il devait les éviter le plus possible, mais ce sera dur.  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 5 , comment te dire, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Sydney Bristow ,est l'héroïne de la série Alias qui passe le mercredi soir sur M6.  
  
Le chiffre 47 est le chiffre « porte bonheur » de Rambaldi, qui joue aussi dans la série Alias, il est un chef de Sydney.  
  
Alors ça vous a plus ? un p'tit review please.^_____^  
  
See you. ;)  
  
lapieuvredudesert 


	5. Comment te dire

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
A Lululle : Pour répondre à ta question cela se passe dans la 5 ème année, donc la présence de Cho y est justifié, tout comme pour Fred et George. Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop Cho, elle est trop fade, tiens je lui envoie une attaque mentale, euh, je m'égare. Oui je sais que Sirius aurait été mieux en potion, mais quand Rogue iras mieux il voudra le reprendre, de plus j'avais annoncé au début qu'il aurait le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis trop contente de savoir que tu aime autant cet fic, un énorme merci pour tes review fidèle.  
  
A Clau : Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je fais de mon mieux pour les écrire vite.  
  
A céline s : Re kikou je suis contente que tu aime , la suite c'est maintenant.  
  
A Hanna :C'est aussi sympa de ta part de lire ma fic, merci de ta review.  
  
A enyo 85 : Et oui je suis une grande fan de cette série, bien que j'ai loupé la première saison, je sais, je suis impardonnable, heureusement les dvd sont pour bientôt. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite. je te remercie de tes encouragements et ta review.  
  
A alfa : Je t'en prie c'est naturelle, merci de ta revieuw.  
  
A Saaeliel : Je suis désolé mais pour le véritable retour du Dubois, c'est au chapitre 6, mes trois neurones m'ont pourtant bien aidé à trouvé la raison pour laquelle il revient à Poudlard, et elle se trouve au chapitre 6, bien sur je ne diras pas quoi^___^, c'est un secret.  
  
Les mots entre « » sont les pensées de la personne.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Comment te dire ( Kyo)  
  
Les rapports entre Harry et Cho étaient de plus en plus tendus. Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, mais Cho lui en voulait tellement, qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, et ne le regardait pas quand elle le croisait.  
  
Ce matin Harry n'avait pas bonne mine, et sa tristesse n'avait pas échappé aux Serpentards, qui se moquaient de lui.  
  
_Le pauvre Potter à un gros chagrin d'amourrrrrrrrr, dit Goyle.  
  
_Je me demande quelle fille a eu le courage de sortir avec lui, dit parkinson.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas d'autre sujet de conversation, ça suffit ! dit Draco. Que je ne vous entende plus vous moquer d'Harry.  
  
_Hein, tu prends la défense de Potter, c'est vrai j'avais oublié tu es son ami, comment peux tu le fréquenter ?  
  
_Oui, je suis son ami, et alors ? je vais avec qui je veux, et en parlant de fréquentation, c'est plutôt du coté des Serpentard qu'il y aurait des gens peu recommandables.  
  
Draco vit Ron et Hermione se lever de la table des Gryffondor, mais Harry ne bougea pas, ils avaient bien assistés pour qu'il les accompagne, mais il avait refusé en leur promettant de les rejoindre en cours.  
  
*************  
  
A la table des Serdaigles, Cho voyait bien qu'Harry n'aillait pas bien, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais elle était de nature rancunière, et n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner si facilement.  
  
_Cho, mais arrête de regarder Harry comme ça, dit Rébecca sa meilleure amie. Tu lui en veux encore, après tout ce temps, et toutes ses lettres d'excuses ?  
  
_Il m'a insulté ! !  
  
_Parle le lui au moins, tu vois bien qu'il le vit mal, vous faisiez un si beau couple.  
  
_Moi non plus je ne vais pas bien, de toute façon je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui.  
  
_Attention ton nez va s'agrandir, allez dis-moi la vérité. Tu l'aimes encore, si tu ne lui parles pas, il va finir avec une autre, avec Ginny ou Cynthia qui lui colle le train.  
  
_Puisque je te dis que non, c'est un salop, je ne l'aime plus.  
  
_Pourquoi tu es toute rouge pour me dire ça ?  
  
*************  
  
La venue soudaine de Crabbe fit partir la plupart des Serpentard, depuis qu'il avait volé le devoir Harry, Crabbe s'était fait rejeter par les « amis » non qu'ils aiment particulièrement Harry, mais surtout parce qu'ils se demandaient à qui il pourrait s'y pendre la prochaine fois qu'il n'aurait pas fait un devoir.  
  
_Draco, je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?  
  
_Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais en cours.  
  
_Mais on a le temps, de plus c'est avec ce balourd d'Hagrid, il va encore nous obliger à nous occuper de créatures hideuses.  
  
_Je te rassure ce n'est pas de toi qu'on va s'occuper.  
  
Sur ce il se leva et alla chercher Harry, il l'attrapa par la main.  
  
_Viens Harry, on a cours avec ton ami.  
  
*************  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient les premiers pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques auprès d'Hagrid. Ils furent rejoints par Harry et Draco, mais ils ne se tenaient plus par la main au grand désespoir de ce dernier, mais au moins il était avec lui.  
  
_Bonjour Harry, Dit Hagrid. Tu as mauvaise mine aujourd'hui, Malefoy, j'espère que tu n'en es pas la cause, parce que tu auras affaire à moi !  
  
_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Draco est mon ami.  
  
_D'accord puisque tu le dis, puisque tout le monde est là suivez-moi.  
  
Ils arrivèrent prés d'une clairière de sable, où se trouvaient une dixième de petites pieuvres à poils rouges, elles avaient l'air d'avoir un peu froid, et courraient dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.  
  
_Ce sont des Poulpos, des pieuvres mutantes qui vivent dans le désert. Elles sont mignonnes, vous allez-vous en occuper, mettez-vous par deux et commencez par les nourrir, elles adorent la salade.  
  
_Hagrid, dit Hermione. Vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas le droit d'exporter les animaux qui vivent dans le désert, de plus le Poulpo est une espèce protégée par l'article n° 400805 du 06 novembre 1900, paragraphe 75, ligne 25.  
  
_Par pitié, dit Draco. Faites la taire.  
  
Ron se dévoua et alla l'embrassait, ce qui fut rire Harry et Draco.  
  
_Merci, Weasley.  
  
Ron se mit avec Hermione, Draco commença à se mettre avec Harry, mais Crabbe qui venait d'arriver l'en empêcha.  
  
_Draco, je fais équipe avec toi.  
  
_Même pas en rêve, tu vas avec Goyle.  
  
_Il ne veut pas, il est déjà avec Parkison, et personne ne veut me parler.  
  
_Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'as qu'un rester seul, moi je suis avec Harry.  
  
Crabbe se retrouva seul face à sa pieuvre, alors que le cours se passait bien, il alla en pleurant se plaindre à Hagrid, après cinq minutes de cours, le visage tout noir.  
  
_Cette sale bête m'a craché à la figure, et après elle a essayé de m'étrangler avec ses tentacules, ce sont des animaux dangereux, vous allez voir.  
  
_Elle a juste eu un peu peur, elle s'est défendue.  
  
_Non, elle m'a attaquée, je vais le dire à mon père.  
  
_Crabbe, ça suffit ! s'exclama Draco. Si elle t'a craché à la figure, c'est que tu l'as cherché, tu n'as pas honte de vouloir t'en prendre à une pauvre petit bête.  
  
_Elle a voulu me tuer.  
  
_Tu vas arrêter de mentir, tu lui as fait peur, et t'as vu sa taille, comment veux tu qu'elle te fasse du mal.  
  
La pieuvre en question avait d'ailleurs trouvée refuge derrière Hagrid, il se baissa pour lui caresser gentiment la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire fermer les yeux.  
  
_N'est pas peur, Papa est là.  
  
_PAPA ? ? ?  
  
_Ben quoi, je suis un peu leur papa.  
  
Vexé Crabbe partit avant la fin du cours. Hermione et Ron eux avaient réussit à adopter leur pieuvre, qui mangeait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient donnés.  
  
_T'as vu Ron, elle aime ça, mange petite pieuvre.  
  
_Ce sera marrant de la voir avec un enfant, dit Draco à Harry. Je te paris qu'elle sera une mère poule.  
  
*************  
  
Pendant le repas du midi, Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder Draco, il était triste de ne plus être avec lui, le pire le cours de l'après midi, était botanique donc sans les Serpentard. En sortant de la grande salle, il croisa Cho.  
  
_Harry, j'ai à te parler tu as un peu de temps ?  
  
_Oui, allons dans la bibliothèque.  
  
_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, dit Harry. Je ne pensais pas ce que t'ai dit.  
  
_C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai été immonde avec toi, je t'ai même ignoré. Je suis bien consciente que tu n'éprouve plus les même sentiments pour moi.  
  
_Tu me pardonnes, on reste ami.  
  
_Oui, mais pas plus, cela ne sert à rien que l'on sorte de nouveau ensemble, mais je ne te pardonne que si tu me promets d'aller voir la vraie personne que tu aime, d'accord ?  
  
_Voir qui ?  
  
_La personne dont tu es amoureux, comment veux tu qu'elle connaisse tes sentiments si tu ne lui dis rien.  
  
Harry arriva en retard pour le cours de botanique, il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit Ron.  
  
_J'ai fais la paix avec Cho.  
  
Après la fin du cours, Harry était bien décidé à suivre le conseil de Cho, mais ce n'est pas évident d'exprimer ses sentiments, « mais si tu ne les exprimes pas, ils ne seront jamais connus », il alla voir directement Draco.  
  
_Draco, j'ai à te parler.  
  
_Je t'écoute.  
  
_J'ai besoin d'un conseil, j'aime quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.  
  
_A mon avis, il vaut mieux lui dire directement, dit Draco un peu déçu. « s'il m'en parle c'est que ce n'est pas moi. »  
  
_Ça ne le choquera pas ?  
  
_Si tes sentiments sont sincères, je ne pense pas, et puis il ? . Ne peut les deviner.  
  
_D'accord, merci du conseille, alors je .  
  
_HHHHAAAARRRRYYYY ! ! ! ! ! tu viens manger, hurlèrent Ginny et Cynthia, du coup Draco n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase.  
  
_Quoi ? !  
  
_Rien, rien du tout, j'ai faim allons manger.  
  
Pendant le repas Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, « je savais que cela allait lui faire un choc, mais delà à me rejeter, il aurait pu dire autre chose que QUOI, je ne suis pas un monstre » Ron qui était assit à coté de lui essaya bien de lui remonter le morale, sans succès.  
  
_Harry, tu as un problème ?  
  
_Non, tout va bien.  
  
*************  
  
Cho qui était avec sa copine Rébecca, vit Harry pleurer, elle se leva de sa table et alla lui parler.  
  
_Harry, pourquoi pleures tu ?  
  
_J'ai fait ce que tu m'as conseillé, je suis allé le voir pour lui avouer mes sentiments.  
  
_Il ne t'a pas rejeté quand même, que t'a t'il répondu ?  
  
_Il a juste dit « Quoi ? ! »  
  
_Quoi ? ! quel goujat !  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'aimer lui aussi, mais maintenant il connaît mes sentiments envers lui.  
  
_Attends, on parle bien de la même personne, c'est Malefoy que tu as été voir, c'est bien à lui que tu as dit je t'aime.  
  
_Oui, comment le sait tu ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas important, je ne comprends pas, il se comporte avec toi comme s'il t'aimait lui aussi, il a peut être été étonné de t'entendre lui avouer tes sentiments.  
  
*************  
  
Draco ne resta pas longtemps à table, le voir pleurer lui faisait du mal, de plus Goyle rigolait de cette situation.  
  
_Le pauvre Potter pleure, tu sais ce qu'il a ?  
  
_Non, il me parlait mais je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a dit, et c'est après qu'il s'est mis à pleurer.  
  
A peine fut il sorti de la grande salle, qu'il fut abordé par Cho qui avait un regard méprisant.  
  
_Malefoy, tu n'as pas honte ?  
  
_Hein ? ? ? De quoi devrais-je avoir honte ?  
  
_Tu fais pleurer Harry !  
  
_Mais je n'ai rien fait !  
  
_Si tu l'as rejeté, je croyais que tu l'aimais.  
  
_Attends, qui te dit que je l'aime, et je ne l'ai pas rejeté.  
  
_Si tout à l'heure quand il t'a dit je t'aime , tu lui as répondu quoi.   
  
_Quoi ? ! Il a dit ça ? Je n'avais pas entendu la fin de sa phrase à cause de deux hystériques qui hurlaient en même temps.  
  
_Donc tu l'aime toi aussi ?  
  
_Pourquoi me demande tu cela ?  
  
_Je l'aime encore, mais je lui ai menti en lui disant le contraire, je veux qu'il soit heureux, alors si jamais tu lui fais du mal ou que tu le rejète, tu auras à faire à moi. Alors tu vas le voir et tu t'excuses.  
  
Draco se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Harry à sa table.  
  
_Harry, je suis désolé, je m'avais pas entendu la fin de ta phrase.  
  
_Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai une poussière dans l'?il.  
  
_Harry ! qu'avais tu à me dire ?  
  
_Je. je . t'aime, c'est ça que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure mais.  
  
Délicatement Draco essuya les larmes qui étaient sur les joues de celui qu'il aimait, et déposa sur ses lèves un baiser.  
  
_Moi aussi je t'aime, comment as tu pu en douter ne serais ce l'espace d'un instant.  
  
_C'est vrai ?  
  
_Bien sur !  
  
_N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui l'ai dit le premier.  
  
*************  
  
Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, Olivier avait bien essayé de faire une carrière dans le Quidditch, mais le niveau été tellement élevé qu'il ne réussit pas à entrer dans une équipe. Il avait fait quelque petit travail sans grand intérêt avant de se découvrir un don particulier, il se trouva une passion pour les enquêtes et décida de devenir Auror, en quelques mois, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs, voir le meilleur depuis très longtemps.  
  
*************  
  
Après deux semaines de repos à l'infirmerie, Rogue était guéri, il repris les cours de potion, Sirius garda ceux de défense contre les forces du mal, Rémus eu la permission de rester au château.  
  
Pour son premier cours Rogue se montra plus gentil que d'habitude, il fut même un compliment à Neville pour ses progrès en potion.  
  
_Félicitation Mr Londubat, vous faites enfin une potion sans la rater, j'aurais du être plus patient avec vous au lieu de vous accabler, Lupin a fait du bon travail avec vous, il se peut que je lui demande de m'assister de temps en temps.  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 6, chaque seconde, à ne pas manquer ! ! !  
  
S'il vous reste un peu de temps, un petit review svp pour me dire si vous avez aimez, merci.  
  
See you Lapieuvredudesert. 


	6. Chaque seconde

Réponses aux reviews  
  
A Alfa : Moi aussi, il veuille m'interner, on peut partager la même chambre ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui tu peux m'emprunter les petites pieuvres, bien que je soit pas très sur de tes intentions. Enfin si tu trouve quoi faire avec. Merci pour ta review  
  
A lululle : Ta chanson n'est pas débile. Tiens j'ai une idée, on peut la faire chanter par la star academy, de plus il y même une cohégraphie. Et oui le couple Harry/Draco est trop mimi, je vais avoir du mal à lire le "vrai livre " il y a peu de chance qu'il y est ce couple, heureusement il y a les slash. J'ai vu ce film aussi, il est très sanglant, le pire c'est que c'est basé sur des faits réels. En ce qui concerne Sirius, il va finir avec Rémus. Sévy est seul pour l'instant, sauf si il y a une demande, mais ni avec Sirius ni Rémus. Pour Cho tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je vais fonder le club anti Cho, allez tous ensembles une attaque mentale, MMMMHHHHHH. Merci pour ta review.  
  
A Hanna : Le Couple Harry/Draco, se doit d'être romantique, ils sont si mimi quand ils sont amoureux, merci pour ta review.  
  
A clau : je suis contente que la suite de plaise. Merci pour ta review  
  
A Enyo85 : Le passage avec olivier c'est juste pour expliquer son retour à Poudlard qui est prévue dans ce chapitre. Rogue est plus gentil, deux semaines à l'infirmerie lui a donner le temps de réfléchir. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Remerciements : A Enishi qui m'a aidé a mettre le chapitre 5 en ligne.  
A Gollum 1938 pour son aide dans les dialogues.  
  
Les mots « » sont les pensées de la personnes.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Chaque seconde ( Kyo)  
  
Les vacances de Noël étaient proche. Peu d'élèves devaient rester à Poudlard. Bien sur Draco allait renter chez lui. Il avait bien demandé à son père la permission de rester, mais il avait reçu un refus net et catégorique, comment ose tu ? Tu dois passer Noël en famille ! ! !  
  
_Ca n'ennuie que tu reste seul à Noël, dit Draco à Harry. Tu vas me manquer.  
  
_A moi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais je ne serais pas seul, il y a Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Ils seront plus occupés à faire un Weasley junior, et tu seras tout seul.  
  
_Tu m'écriras ?  
  
_Tous les jours.  
  
*************  
  
Pour le dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
_Je ne ferais pas cours aujourd'hui, dit Sirius. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Il était une fois un paysan pauvre, dont le seul bien était son cheval à trois pattes. Un jour le roi de son pays, qui allait marier sa fille, lui demanda de lui donner son cheval. Malgré les protestations du paysan, le cheval dut partir. Bien sur, la princesse ne s'occupa pas de l'animal. Après deux mois, elle décida de s'en débarrasser. L'animal voulu rejoindre son maître, mais celui ci était mort de chagrin. Triste et seul, le cheval repartit, et le soir près de cette maison, il arrive qu'on entende encore le clic clac du cheval à trois pattes, qui recherche son maître.  
  
_Ce qu'elle est triste votre histoire, se plaignit Neville, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_Si cette histoire avait été vraie, moi aussi, je serais triste, allez sans rancune, bonnes vacances quand même.  
  
*************  
  
Dans le manoir des Malefoy. Draco s'attendait bien à ne pas être bien accueillit, mais pas à ce point. Dés son premier jour, il fut convoquait par son père.  
  
_Draco, tu es un homme à présent, tu connais déjà ma potion envers Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom ?  
  
_Vous voulez parler de Voldemort ?  
  
_Est tu inconscient ? Tu ne dois pas dire son mon. Que compte tu faire ? As tu l'intention de nous rejoindre ?  
  
_Si vous voulez savoir si j'avais l'intention de devenir mangemort comme vous. Ma réponse est non.  
  
_C'est ton dernier mot ?  
  
_Oui, et c'est définitif ! !  
  
_Dans ce cas tu peux refaire tes bagages, tu retourne à Poudlard. Là j'espère que tu réfléchiras à la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve. Ne choisit pas le clan des perdants, fait le bon choix.  
  
_C'est ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour ça que je me rallie à Harry.  
  
_Tu préfère donc ce Potter à moi ! Allez va-t'en, dépêche-toi !  
  
**************  
  
Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'Harry était seul sans Draco. Il était bien en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, mais ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser et Harry s'ennuyait. Il décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour.  
  
_Je vais me promener.  
  
_ Harry tu n'es pas obligé, tu ne nous gênes pas. Dit Ron, il reviendra vite, les vacances de Noël ne sont que de dix jours.  
  
_C'est dix jours de trop, il me manque.  
  
_Les vacances passeront plus vite que tu ne le crois, tu vas vite le revoir.  
  
En sortant de sa salle commune, Harry fut de nouveau abordé par le mini fan club, Ginny et Cynthia, qui passèrent la journée à le suivre.  
  
***************  
  
Bien sur Draco était content de revenir si vite au château, il aurait Harry à lui seul pour le reste de ces vacances. Il était quand même déçu par l'attitude de son père, le renvoyer de chez lui pour si peu, il aurait cru que son père aurait été un peu plus courageux. Il se rendit directement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, en espérait que le mot de passe n'eu pas été changé. Il était tellement heureux de revoir son amoureux, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un l'avait prit en filature.  
  
« Alors, Licius Malefoy a cru bon de mettre sa progéniture à l'abri de notre maître. Il a donc décidé de le renvoyer ici pour le protéger, que c'est charmant. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'avait pas de c?ur, et qu'il n'aimait pas son fils, et là il se sacrifie pour le sauver. En vain, je vais rendre service à mon maître si je le tue maintenant ! Draco Malefoy, vous allez regrettait d'avoir refusé de nous suivre bien gentiment, comme le fait si bien votre père. Je vais le faire une joie de vous montrez l'étendue de mes pouvoirs »  
  
Alors qu'il était presque arrivait, Draco ressenti une violente douleur à la tête, ce qui lui fit pendre l'équilibre.  
  
_Je fais vous faire regretter votre impertinence.  
  
Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avec de perdre connaissance.  
  
Quand Draco reprit connaissance deux jours plus tard, il était à l'infirmerie. Harry y était aussi, mais il s'était endormit sur sa chaise.  
  
_Où suis-je ? Demanda t'il.  
  
_Tu es à l'infirmerie, lui répondit Dumbledore, qui était de l'autre côté du lit.  
  
_Que c'est t'il passé ?  
  
_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
  
_J'étais sur le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, quand j'ai eu très mal à la tête, après je me souviens plus de rien.  
  
_Tu as reçu un coup violent à la tête, la personne qui t'a fait ça ne doit pas beaucoup t'aimer, sans l'intervention de Sirius, il aurait sûrement tué. Tu es ici depuis deux jours, et Harry t'a veillé tout ce temps.  
  
_Je peux vous pauser une question ?  
  
_Bien sur, je t'écoute.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père a décidé de me renvoyer ici. C'est parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, je l'ai déçu en lui disant que je ne ferais pas comme lui ?  
  
_Au contraire. Vois tu c'est parce qu'il t'aime qu'il a préféré te renvoie ici, pour que tu sois à l'abri de Voldemort. Si tu étais resté au manoir, tu aurais été une proie bien facile. Mais ton père a du mal à extérioriser ses sentiments, ça il ne l'a jamais apprit.  
  
La conversation entre Draco et le directeur finit par réveillé Harry.  
  
_Draco, tu es réveillé, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais inquiet, dit il, les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi ne m'a tu pas prévenu de ton retour ?  
  
_Je voulais te faire la surprise, je crois qu'elle est ratée. Arrête de pleurer, tu vois bien que je suis toujours en vie.  
  
Harry se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
_Attends, je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent de faire ça devant le directeur.  
  
_Il n'est plus là, de plus il est déjà au courant, et c'est lui qui ma autorisait à rester prés de toi pendant ces deux jours.  
  
*****************  
  
De retour dans son bureau, Dumbledore envoya un hibou, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il y a un traite dans le château, un mangemort qui travail en secret pour Voldemort. Pour le démasquer il lui fallait quelqu'un de confiance, et aussi qui aurait une bonne connaissance du site. Cette personne venait d'arriver, c'était Olivier Dubois.  
  
_Olivier, je suis content que tu es pu venir, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
_Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous être utiles, mais en quoi puisse je vous aider ?  
  
_Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, j'ai bien peur qu'un traître se trouve actuellement à Poudlard, je crains qu'il s'en prenne à Harry. Je te demande donc de découvrir son identité, et aussi d'assurer la sécurité d'Harry.  
  
_Pourquoi me demandiez vous cela ?  
  
_Tout simplement parce que tu connais bien les lieux, de plus tu es ami avec Harry, et pour finir tu es un excellent auror.  
  
_Si je dis à Harry que désormais je suis son garde du corps, croyez-vous qu'il sera content ?  
  
_Tu ne lui diras pas, tu es ici pour donner des cours de Quidditch. Enfin tu feras semblant.  
  
_Vous m'avez parlé de l'agression d'un élève, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit de qui il s'agissait.  
  
_C'est Malefoy. Une dernière chose, il est l'ami d'Harry.  
  
_Vous plaisantez ? ? ?  
  
_Pas du tout.  
  
_Comment Harry a t'il pu devenir ami avec cette chose ?  
  
_Ne le juge pas si vite, il a beaucoup changé, il n'a pas un mauvais fond.  
  
_Si Harry à réussit à être son ami, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça.  
  
*****************  
  
Au même moment dans le manoir des Malefoy.  
  
_Licius, mon ami, dit Voldemort qui venait d'arriver avec Queudver. Comment va tu ?  
  
_Bien, je vous remercie. Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?  
  
_Je suis venu pour voir ton fils Draco. Il est bien en vacances, n'est ce pas ?  
  
_Je l'ai renvoyé à Poudlard.  
  
_Tiens donc, et pour quel motif ?  
  
_Il a eu de très mauvaises notes ces derniers temps. Je l'ai renvoyé pour qu'il comprenne qu'il doit étudier plus sérieusement.  
  
_Tu as bien fait, il doit avoir des notes exemplaires. J'espère le voir assez vite.  
  
_Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
  
_Mais fais bien attention. Si jamais j'apprends que tu m'as menti, que tu l'aurais renvoyé pour une autre raison, tu regretteras de m'avoir mentit.  
  
_C'est bien la seule raison, je ne vous mentirai pas.  
  
_Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, tache à ce que je n'y soit pas dérangé.  
  
_Maître, dit Queudvert. Licius vous a mentit.  
  
_Je sais, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il oserait me tenir tête pour sauver son fils. Je vais lui laisser vivre encore un peu. Il est plus courageux que je ne le croyais.  
  
_C'est pour ça que vous ne lui aviez rien dit.  
  
_Pour l'instant, nous allons jouer son jeu. Mais si un jour, il lui prend l'envie de me trahir, à ce moment son fils me sera utile. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point il pouvait aimer son fils, moi qui fut rejeter par mon père avant ma naissance.  
  
*****************  
  
En sortant du bureau du directeur, olivier alla directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors afin de faire une surprise à Harry. Mais c'est lui qui eu la surprise. Il était allongé sur Draco, il l'embrassait, le pire c'est qu'il n'avait plus sa chemise.  
  
_Harry.. que fais tu là ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
_Olivier, je suis content de te revoir, mais pourquoi est tu revenu ?  
  
_Pour donner des cours de Quidditch, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Je savais que tu étais ami avec Malefoy, je ne pensais pas au point à te retrouve a demi nu sur lui.  
  
_Ca te dérange, Dubois, demanda Draco.  
  
_Pas du tout, Harry fait ce qu'il veut.  
  
_Tu es donc venu pour nous donner des cours de Quidditch, reprit Harry, qui remit sa chemise, au grand désarroi de son amant.  
  
_C'est ça !  
  
_Je ne te crois pas, surenchérit Draco. Tu mens.  
  
_Pourquoi veux tu que je mente ?  
  
_C'est simple, d'abord tu n'étais pas si bon que ça. Ensuite tu ne fais pas carrière dans le Quidditch. Enfin, tu détourne ton regard ce qui est le signe du mensonge. Par contre, je sais que tu es Auror, c'est donc ça la véritable raison de ta présence.  
  
_Comment a tu su que j'étais Auror ?  
  
_Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, mais c'est mon père qui m'en a parlé, apparemment il te craint un peu. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de nous mentir.  
  
_Ma mission, c'est de protéger Harry du mangemort et aussi de l'arrêter.  
  
_Pourquoi ne voulais tu ne rien me dire, dit Harry.  
  
_Le directeur avait peur que tu ne le prennes mal, de plus si je suis ici incognito, le traître ne sera pas que je le cherche.  
  
_Ca ne m'étonnes pas de lui, il me prend encore pour un gamin.  
  
_Harry, Dit Draco. Il fait ça pour ton bien. Tu sais que je ne peux pas être avec toi tout le temps. Te savoir sous la protection d'un auror me rassureras, n'oublie pas que ta vie est en danger. Dubois, je compte sur toi.  
  
********************  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron avait emmené Hermione dans les dortoirs des garçons.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Malefoy est revenu si vite de chez lui, se demanda Ron.  
  
_Tu devrais t'en réjouir. Comme ça Harry n'est plus seul.  
  
_Au fait tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
  
_Quelle question ?  
  
_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me donner de réponse ?  
  
_Je t'ai déjà dit que je devais finir mes études avant.  
  
_On peut se marier et continuer nos études.  
  
_Je connais ta mère, elle ne voudra pas attendre. Elle aimerait bien être grand-mère.  
  
_Elle pourra bien attendre un peu, alors.  
  
_C'est d'accord, mais je veux qu'Harry soit mon témoin.  
  
_C'est embêtant, moi aussi.  
  
*************************  
  
Les vacances finit, les cours reprirent. Olivier avait été accepté de tous, surtout de la part de Fred et George, qui étaient sans cesse avec lui, et ne se laissaient de jouer des parties interminables avec leur ancien capitaine. Afin de ne pas se trahir, il fut bien obligé de délaisser son enquête. D'un autre côté, Harry et Draco étaient aussi présent, au moins personne ne pourrait leur faire du mal.  
  
Il y a pourtant quelqu'un a qui le retour de Dubois ne plaisait pas du tout. Surtout les jours de pluies, où les couloir si propres devenait des couloir très sales. Rusard était obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires pour nettoyer les saloperies.  
  
_Potter encore vous ! J'en ai marre que vous salissiez mon couloir.  
  
_Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il pleut.  
  
_Ne vous entraînez pas sous la pluie.  
  
_Ce n'est quand même pas quelques gouttes qui vont nous arrêter.  
  
_Alors quand vous avez finit de bayer l'air avec votre balai, vous pourriez vous en servir pour balayer le sol. Après tout un balai, c'est bien fait pour ça.  
  
_Oui, pourquoi, vous faites quoi avec le vôtre ? Le sol serait peut être plus propres si vous vous serviez plus souvent.  
  
_Faites attention Potter ! ! ! Les couloirs sont étroits, il pourrait vous arriver des choses que vous ne souhaiteriez pas.  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 7, je te vends mon âme, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Ps : je sais mon histoire avec le cheval est nulle, c'était juste pour détendre un peu l'adomsphère, se soyez pas trop dure avec moi.  
  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.  
  
See you. ^___^  
  
lapieuvredudesert 


	7. Je te vends mon âme

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
A lululle : eh oui Ryry presque à poil sur Draco, si Olivier avait attendu un peu, Ryry n'aurait plus eu de vêtements du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas ça vas arriver. Tu es désormais un membre officiel du club anti Cho, donc tu dois faire une attaque mentale par jour. Allez bisous et merci de ta review  
  
A Enyo85 :Je suis contente que tu aime ce que j'écris à ce point, merci de ta review.  
  
A Hannange : Bien qu'il ne le montre pas mais Licius est père de famille, sa réaction est donc une réaction de père. Olivier n'est pas au bout de ses surprises par rapport au relation Harry/Draco, merci de ta review.  
  
A celine s : j'espère que tu aura de nouveau internet pour lire la fin de cette fic où le suspense va croissant, merci de ta review.  
  
A Alfa :supper on sera dans la même chambre, tu veux savoir qui est le vilain dans l'histoire, je laisse des indices dans les chapitres, mais je ne donnerais son identité que dans le dernier chapitre. Pour lui faire la peau, va falloir attendre ton tour, parce que Draco aussi le veut et il est prioritaire, merci de ta review  
  
Un gros bisou à ma petite gollum1938 pour son aide précieuse dans le scénario.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Je te vends mon âme ( Kyo)  
  
Ce samedi matin Fred et George avaient encore envie de faire une partie de Quidditch.  
  
_Viens, Olivier, dépêche-toi !  
  
_Pas ce matin, j'ai sommeil.  
  
_S'il te plait, Harry n'a pas pu venir, il a un devoir à faire.  
  
_Vous n'avez personnes d'autres. Ron par exemples, il n'a pas de devoir à faire lui ?  
  
_On joue déjà avec lui en temps normal, c'est avec toi qu'on veut jouer. Tu es là pour çà !  
  
_D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Mais on ne joue pas longtemps.  
  
L'enquête qu'Olivier essayé de faire n'avançait pas beaucoup. Au moins le mangemort n'avait pas recommencé ses agressions. Mais il devait être encore dans le château, et Harry ne serait à l'abri que lorsque qu'il sera arrêté. En arrivant sur le terrain, Olivier avait espéré y voir Harry, mais non il n'y était pas. C'était même la première fois qu'il n'était pas là, cela le contraria, il pouvait se faire agresser par n'importe qui, pendant qu'il était dans le ciel avec les frères Weasley. D'un autre côté s'il avait refusé, cela aurait pu être suspect, et avertir le mangemort.  
  
***************  
  
Harry était à la bibliothèque, mais il ne faisait pas son devoir, il n'était pas seul. Draco a moitié assis sur lui, l'embrasser avec passion, un peu trop même, Harry avait du mal à respirer.  
  
_Draco, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça, laisse-moi cinq minutes.  
  
_Tu pourras finir ton devoir après, tu as le reste du week end. Et tu n'avais promis de le faire aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus envie.  
  
_Tu sais parfaitement que je veux le faire, mais je dois finir mon devoir. De plus nous ne sommes pas dans le bon endroit. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on nous voit.  
  
_Alors viens, on va dans ta chambre.  
  
_Dans cinq minutes, je finis et je te rejoins.  
  
_D'accord mais ne tarde pas.  
  
Harry repris son devoir, mais il fut incapable d'écrire la moindre ligne. Draco avait raison il pouvait attendre, il le finirait plus tard. Il prit ses affaires, et alla dans sa salle commune rejoindre son amour.  
  
A peine fut il sortit qu'il fit bousculer par Crabbe qui entrait dans la bibliothèque.  
  
_Potter, tu aurais pu faire attention, tu ma fais mal.  
  
_Attends, c'est toi qui m'es entré dedans, tu pourrais t'excuser au moins.  
  
_Non, je ne dois rien du tout. C'est de ta faute si Draco ne me parle plus, c'est aussi à cause de toi qu'il a refusé de devenir mangemort.  
  
_Je ne vais pas te plaindre quand même. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérite, tu l'as bien cherché.  
  
_Fais bien attention, les couloirs ne sont pas sûr ces derniers temps. Il pourrait t'arriver la même chose qu'à Draco, Black ne sera pas toujours présent.  
  
_Tu me menace, tu crois me faire peur ? Tu es pitoyable.  
  
_Quand, tu sais qui, sera de nouveau au pouvoir, il sera trop tard pour me supplier.  
  
_En plus tu te caches derrière Voldemort. Tu n'es qu'un minable, et un lâche, donc je ne risque rien de ta part. J'ai mieux à faire que de parler à un crétin comme toi, on m'attend.  
  
_C'est Draco, tu vas encore faire des trucs avec lui.  
  
_Je fais ce que je veux.  
  
_BEURK! Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu peux faire avec lui, c'est dégoûtant.  
  
_Je te rassure, tu n'as pas l'équipement pour penser, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour ça.  
  
Harry était contrarié et en colère, Crabbe l'avait retardé. Il repartit dans les couloirs en accélèrent les pas. Il n'était pas le seul, quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Avant d'atteindre sa salle commune, il croisa Rusard.  
  
_Alors Potter, vous êtes seul aujourd'hui. Dubois n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
_Non, il joue avec Fred et George.  
  
_Votre ami Malefoy aussi ?  
  
_Non, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas très prudent de vous promener seul. ATTENTION derrière vous.  
  
Harry se retourna, il n'y avait personnes. Il sentit après une violente douleur dans le dos, comme un coup de couteau, et plus rien, il s'évanoui.  
  
***************  
  
Draco était seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et s'y ennuyait. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il avait quitté Harry. Il commençait à se faire du souci. A ce moment quelqu'un entre dans la salle commune.  
  
_Te voilà enfin. Tu m'as fais attendre, j'ai très envie de toi.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas Harry, mais Olivier qui était entré, il devena très rouge.  
  
_Malefoy ! ! !Tu as QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?Je ne suis pas d'accord.  
  
_Dubois ? Ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux faire l'amour.  
  
_Tu me rassure, où est Harry ?  
  
_Il était à la bibliothèque, il devait me rejoindre, tu ne l'as pas croisé ?  
  
_Non, tu l'as quitté il y a combien de temps ?  
  
_Une demi-heure.  
  
_Tu l'as laissé seul si longtemps ? Tu es inconscient avec le mangemort.  
  
_Il ne devait en avoir que pour cinq minutes. N'oublie pas que c'est ton devoir de le protéger.  
  
***************  
  
Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il était à l'infirmerie. Il essaya de se lever, mais une vive douleur dans le dos l'en empêcha. Il réussit quand même à se relever. En remettant ses lunettes, il s'aperçu que le directeur n'était pas loin, il parlait avec Rusard.  
  
_C'est une chance que vous aviez été là Argus, vous lui avez sauvez la vie.  
  
_C'est normal, Mr le directeur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer Potter.  
  
_Alors vous l'avez vu, pouvez vous me le décrire ?  
  
_Hélas non, il avait sa cagoule, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir vous en dire plus. Mais si un détail me revient en mémoire je vous le communiquerai.  
  
_Je vous remercie de votre collaboration.  
  
_Professeur Dumbledore, essaya de dire Harry.  
  
_Harry, tu es enfin réveillé, comment te sens tu ?  
  
_J'ai mal au dos, que c'est il passé ?  
  
_Tu as reçu un coup de couteau, c'est Argus qui t'a sauvé la vie.  
  
_Je vous remercie, vous avez du pendre des risques pour me sauver.  
  
_C'est normal, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je vais vous laisser, reposez- vous bien.  
  
_Ecoute Harry, reprit Dumbledore, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
_Je sais vous avez engagé Olivier pour me protéger.  
  
_Tu le savais déjà ?  
  
_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ?  
  
_J'avais peur que tu ne le prennes mal. Repose-toi un peu, la blessure est profonde tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. J'irais donner de tes nouvelles à tes amis. Prends tes médicaments.  
  
**************  
  
Dans sa chambre Sirius faisait les cents pas. Il était inquiet son filleul c'était fait agresser, et sans l'intervention de Rusard, il serait mort.  
  
_Calme-toi Sirius, lui dit Rémus, cela ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état, il est en vie.  
  
_Cette fois ci on a eu de la chance, je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il avait été seul à ce moment.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte Black pleurait.  
  
_Dubois est là pour le protéger, nous aussi. Il ne faudra plus le laisser seul, qu'il soit d'accord ou non.  
  
_Tu ne comprends pas c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, je préférerai mourir que de le perdre.  
  
_Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens, c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime.  
  
Lupin se leva est le pris dans ses bras.  
  
_Tu dois être fort si tu veux soutenir Harry, ne pleure plus  
  
_Tu as raison.  
  
Machinalement Rémus embrassa Sirius, celui ci surpris au début se laissa faire. Conscient de ce qu'il faisait Lupin s'arrêta.  
  
_Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je t'aime.  
  
_Non, tu n'as pas d'excuse, tu as été trop long. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Moi aussi je t'aime, pourquoi je serais resté avec toi à l'hôpital alors que j'avais la possibilité d'être professeur ici ?  
  
_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?  
  
_Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je voulais attendre que tu sois prêt.  
  
_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.  
  
_Ma patience a été récompensée.  
  
Sur ceux les deux amants reprirent leurs baisers.  
  
****************  
  
Après avoir dormit trois heures, Harry se réveilla de nouveau, il était entouré de Draco et d'Olivier.  
  
_Mon Dieu, dit Dubois, ce que j'ai eu peur pour toi, tu dois m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas réussit à te protéger.  
  
_Olivier, tu n'y es pour rien.  
  
_J'aurais du être avec toi, je dois te protéger.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas être partout à le fois.  
  
_Si seulement je ..  
  
_Non, arrête, cela ne sert à rien que tu te tortures. Mais promet moi de tout faire pour l'empêcher de recommencer.  
  
_Je te le promets.  
  
Draco les larmes aux yeux se jeta dans les bras de son amant.  
  
_J'ai eu peur de te perdre, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrai pas.  
  
_Draco, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer. Voldemort tient à le faire lui même.  
  
_C'est bizarre qu'il ce soit servit d'un couteau, plutôt que de sa baguette.  
  
_La personne qui t'a agressé ne s'en ai pas servi non plus.  
  
_Tu crois qu'il s'agit de la même personne.  
  
_Il a peu être eu peur que l'on le démasque à cause de sa baguette.  
  
_Ou peut être parce qu'il n'en a pas ou plus, suggéra Olivier. En tout cas cela doit être un avertissement.  
  
_Je le tuerais de me mains, pour avoir assez te toucher, dit Draco.  
  
_Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Malefoy, Harry est convalescent alors vas-y doucement. Attends qu'il soit rétabli pour faire ce que tu veux.  
  
Harry devait rester tout le week end à l'infirmerie. Draco refusa de le laisser seul. Mme Pomfresh essaya bien de le faire sortir, mais elle finit par céder.  
  
_C'est bon vous pouvez rester. Mais vous devez me promettre de dormir dans le lit d'à coté.  
  
*****************  
  
L'agression de Draco et d'Harry n'avait pas échappé à Licius. Il finit par se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Poudlard était il le meilleur endroit. De toute évidence, Voldemort bénéficie d'une aide interne, et assez efficace pour déclencher la panique. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, un jour il tuera sa victime. Bien sur, ce n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui avait parlé des ces événements, c'était Queudvert.  
  
_Tu es sur de ne pas connaître son identité ?  
  
_Certain, je lui ai bien demandé, mais il a toujours refusé de me répondre.  
  
_Si jamais tu le découvre, viens me voir, je serais te récompenser.  
  
**************  
  
Dimanche après midi, Harry eu la permission de recevoir de la visite. Il fut surpris de voir Rogue.  
  
_Je suis désolé Potter, j'ai appris pour votre agression.  
  
_Vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
  
_Je sais, mais si j'avais accepté d'aider Dubois à chercher. De plus je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu Voldemort parler de lui de son vrai mon, mais je m'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Vous avez encore mal ?  
  
_Un peu.  
  
_Je vous ai fait une pommade, elle très efficace, pouvez vous la mettre seul ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Tournez-vous, je vais vous en mettre.  
  
_Je vous remercie.  
  
_Je vous en prie. Pour le cours de demain, la potion sera à faire en binôme. Normalement je vous aurai mis avec Mr Malefoy, mais je vais vous mettre avec votre ami Mr Weasley.  
  
_Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis d'accord pour être avec Draco.  
  
_Depuis quand appelez-vous Mr Malefoy par son prénom ?  
  
_Parce qu'il est mon.., mon am., am., am...  
  
_Ami ?  
  
_C'est ça ! ! ! !  
  
_Je vois. Si je m'y attendais. C'est bien, mais ne soyez pas ami pendant mes cours.  
  
_Ah ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
_Ne faites pas l'innocent, j'ai compris. Vous sortez ensembles, vous êtes plus que des amis.  
  
_Oui, je l'aime.  
  
_Vous en avez mis du temps. J'avais fini par croire que jamais vous alliez lui avouer. Cela fait longtemps ?  
  
_Deux mois.  
  
_Au fait, il n'est pas là ?  
  
_Il a été cherché des vêtements propres.  
  
_MAMMMMMMMMMMMOURRRRRRRRRRRR, je suis là ! Hurla Draco, qui venait d'entrer.  
  
Il s'arrêta net en voyant son chéri en compagnie de son professeur de potion. Le premier était rouge, le second mort de rire.  
  
_Au fait Potter, la prochaine fois vous le ferez seul, de bas en haut, et vite pour quelle devienne dure.  
  
_HEIN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Je parle de sa pommade, enfin Mr Malefoy qu'avez vous imaginé.  
  
En sortant, Rogue était encore mort de rire, Harry aussi se mit à rire, seul Draco n'avait pas aimé la blague.  
  
_Ce n'est pas drôle, il m'a fait peur.  
  
_Il a voulu te faire une blague, tu étais tellement comique quand tu as hurlé mamour. Viens m'embrasser.  
  
_Je ne sais pas, de plus maintenant il sait que l'on est ensembles.  
  
_Il le sait déjà !  
  
_Comment a t'il fait ? Il était encore à l'infirmerie quand je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde.  
  
_Je lui ai tout dit.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Il s'en doutait déjà. Au fait demain on est en binôme pour la potion, je serais avec Ron.  
  
_Il a osez, je veux être avec toi.  
  
_Ce seras le cas, je lui et demandé.  
  
_Fait moi un peu de place.  
  
_Tu ne devais pas dormir dans l'autre lit, tu sais celui d'à coté.  
  
_Non, c'est avec toi que je veux être.  
  
_D'accord, mais tu dors, on ne fait rien d'autre.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit.  
  
_Draco, tu dors ?  
  
_Non mon amour, pourquoi ?  
  
_Il a quelque chose de dur qui me fait mal dans le dos, c'est quoi ?  
  
_Ce n'est rien, c'est ma lampe torche.  
  
_T'as une lampe torche ? Tu ne peux pas la mettre ailleurs.  
  
_Bien sur, je la mets sous le coussin, ça va mieux ?  
  
_Oui, merci.  
  
Un peu plus tard.  
  
_Draco, mon c?ur.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Tu as combien de lampe torche ?  
  
_Une seule pourquoi ?  
  
_Rien, pour savoir.  
  
A suivre, dans le chapitre 8, sur nos lèvres, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé ? un review svp,  
  
Allez see you à tous  
  
Lapieuvredudesert ^_______^ 


	8. Sur nos lèvres

Réponses aux reviews.  
  
A Celine s : a ton avis, qu'est ce qui peut gêner Harry ^_____^, merci de te review.  
  
A lululle : moi aussi j'aime bien les pubs, ma préféré c'est celle pour les bonbons kiss coll, avec les petits monstre bleus qui se battent pour le nez du gros monstre bleue. L'anglais une vieille connaissance, j'étais très nulle aussi, j'ai eu 2/20 en terminale, même pas honte. Si tu voyais ce que je reçois des professeur et comment ils remplissent leur bons de commandes, des vrais porc, mais le plus drôle ce sont les prof d'histoire géo qui croient que le 49, c'est les dom tom, et bien ils ferraient moins les fières . Allez bisous, attends, MMMHHHHHHHH( super attaque mentale) ne t'inquiète pas Draco va se servir de sa lampe torche, mais pas pour voir dans le noir. Merci de ta review.  
  
A hanna : le film est big mama, film ou un policier se fait passer pour une vieille dame pour coincer sa petite fille. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Clau : je t'en prie c'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir, voila un nouveau chapitre, merci de ta review  
  
A Alfa : tu parle de big mama ? oui je l'ai vu, et cette scène m'a fait beaucoup rire, et j'avais pensé que pour finir un chapitre ce serait parfait de finir avec une pointe d'humour, parce que dans le 9, on ne rigole plus du tout.  
  
A saaeliel : j'avais peur que tu ne ne m'aime plus, je suis rassurée et flatée je suis toute rouge. Harry n'aura plus bobo, on dit merci Rogue^_____^ surtout Draco. Merci de ta review et de ton soutient.  
  
A gollum 1938 : des gros bisous baveux.  
  
Chapitre 8: sur nos lèvres ( Kyo)  
  
Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. Harry était dans la salle de bain, et essayait de mettre sa pommade que Rogue lui avait faite.  
  
_Harry, mon ange où est tu ?  
  
_Dans la salle de bain, je mets la pommade.  
  
_Ne bouges pas, j'arrive.  
  
Draco ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver dans la salle d'eau. Il fut déçu, Harry avait sa serviette de bain accroché autour de sa taille.  
  
_Attends, tu à l'air d'avoir du mal. Je vais le faire à ta place. C'est bien de haut en bas ?  
  
_Merci, ma blessure est mal placée.  
  
_Je t'en prie, cela te soulage ?  
  
_Oui, mais ma blessure n'est pas aussi base, tu devrais monter un peu plus. Ne profite pas de la situation pour me peloter.  
  
_Ca ne te plait pas ?  
  
_Tu sais bien que tu me donne envie. Mais tant que je ne serais pas guéri, on ne pourra le faire.  
  
_Je sais bien, mais ce soir on sera de nouveau séparé.  
  
D'un geste maladroit, Draco fit tomber la serviette d'Harry.  
  
_DRACO ! Non, tu dois attendre.  
  
_C'est trop dur, je ne peux plus.  
  
_Pour moi aussi, c'est difficile, mais nous devons attendre, d'accord.  
  
_Bien sur mon amour.  
  
Harry se retourna et embrasa l'objet de ses désirs, leurs langues commencèrent à se chercher.  
  
_Harry, Draco ? ?, Mais où êtes vous, hurla Olivier qui venait d'entrer. Ah! Vous voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Vous faites quoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Harry rhabille toi ! ! !  
  
*******************  
  
Sirius se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin, Rémus était à ses côtés. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa.  
  
_Mon amour, tu as été merveilleux cette nuit.  
  
_Je sais, mais toi aussi tu as été fantastique.  
  
_Je t'en prie.  
  
_Il va falloir se lever, je dois aller chercher Harry à l'infirmerie pour l'emmener à ses cours.  
  
_Dubois a insisté pour le faire. Il se sent tellement coupable, qu'il ne le quitte plus.  
  
_Dans ce cas nous pouvons faire la grasse matinée.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée de rester au lit.  
  
_Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir.  
  
_C'est parfait je n'ai plus sommeil.  
  
****************  
  
Pendant le petit déjeuner, Draco était aller s'assoire à la table des Gryffondors. En face se trouvait Olivier, et il n'était pas content, il leurs faisait même la morale.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous êtres pires que des lapins. Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose ?  
  
_On s'aime, il est donc normal qu'un moment qu'on approfondisse nos relations, lui répondit Draco. _Tu dois savoir attendre, la blessure d'Harry n'est pas cicatrisée.  
  
_Arrête de ne pendre pour son père, Harry peut me dire ça lui-même, de plus nous n'avons rien fait.  
  
_Olivier, arrête. Il est normal que Draco et moi ayons des rapports. Ne l'accable pas, c'est déjà dur d'attendre.  
  
_Je suis désolé, tu as raison, je dois juste me faire à cette idée.  
  
_Il faudra bien, répliqua Draco.  
  
Sur ceux il attrapa Harry par la taille, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier ravi, ouvrit la bouche.  
  
_MMMHHH, bonjour Messieurs.  
  
_Professeur Rogue ?  
  
_Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard à votre cours, il commence dans cinq minutes.  
  
Ron regarda le professeur partir.  
  
_Il ne s'est pas énervait.  
  
_Il est au courant, je lui ai dit hier  
  
_Comment l'as t il prit ?  
  
_Bien, il avait même l'air content.  
  
Le cours se passe bien, Harry était Heureux d'être avec Draco. Crabbe avait été mit de force avec Neville, et en était contrarié, au point de ne rien faire. Il croisa les bras et regarda son partenaire faire tout le travail.  
  
_Mr Crabbe, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas sur votre potion.  
  
_C'est de la faute de Londubat, il est trop nul !  
  
_Pardon ! C'est ça vous excuse ? Vous n'avez trouvé rien d'autre pour justifier votre paresse ? Sachez que Mr Londubat est loin d'être nulle, il a fait d'énormes progrès depuis le début de l'année, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, vous risquez de redoubler cette année.  
  
Avant la fin du cours, Rogue alla voir Harry.  
  
_Mr Potter, vous avez réussit à mettre votre potion tout seul ?  
  
_Non, Draco me la mise ce matin.  
  
_N'oubliez pas d'en mettre régulièrement, dans une semaine ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mr Malefoy va sûrement se faire un plaisir de vous en remettre.  
  
Pendant le repas du midi, Dumbledore annonça un bal.  
  
_Super, fit Ron. On va encore bien s'amuser.  
  
_Pourquoi un bal à cette époque de l'année, demanda Neville.  
  
_Samedi on sera le 14.  
  
_Et ?  
  
_On est en février, c'est la saint Valentin.  
  
_Harry, tu vas y aller avec qui, demanda Olivier.  
  
_Draco !  
  
_Ca ne vas pas être possible, tu dois choisir une cavalière, donc tu dois choisir une fille.  
  
_Pourquoi, demanda Draco. Où est le problème, il est hors de question qu'une fille touches à mon Harry.  
  
_Je suis d'accord pour y aller avec toi Harry, dit Ginny.  
  
_Non, il va au bal avec moi, reprit Draco.  
  
_Super, fit Harry, alors on va au bal tous les deux.  
  
_Vous êtes sourds, je viens de vous dire de choisir une fille ?  
  
_Voyons, olivier, tu n'es pas tolérant, laisse les, dit Hermione. On va à un bal avec la personne que l'on aime. Rien ne les interdit d'être ensembles.  
  
***************  
  
Les préparatifs du bal se furent en un temps records, puis qu'il y avait moins de cinq jour. Rusard à vu son travail doublé, et il n'était pas content du tout, pourquoi faire un bal, la saint valentin, c'est une fête de débiles. De plus aucun bal n'avait été prévu à cette période de l'année.  
  
Les bizars sisters ne purent se libérer pour ce bal, ils étaient en tournés. Il a donc fallu chercher un autre groupe, Olivier proposa les spams. Les spams était le dernier groupe en vogue chez les sorciers, et ils étaient très aimés. Ce groupe était composé de trois membres, Jason, James et Lylou la chanteuse et aussi la petite amie d'Olivier.  
  
Mme Weasley insista pour venir à Poudlard, pour avoir des nouvelles D'Harry. Quand elle avait appris pour son agression, elle s'était fait du souci, elle considère Harry comme étant un peu son huitième enfant. La première chose qu'elle fit, c'est de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
_Ca vas mon chéri, tu as encore mal ?  
  
_La douleur a disparu, je n'ai plus de gènes.  
  
_Si jamais j'attrape ce lâche qui attaque dans le dos, j'en fais de la chair à saucisse.  
  
***************  
  
Samedi matin. Harry était nerveux à l'idée d'aller au bal avec Draco, pour celui de Noël il y avait été avec Cho, mais depuis il ne sortait plus avec elle. Il tournait en rond, Ron lui était serein, il devait y aller avec Hermione. Olivier qui ne pouvait y aller avec sa petite amie, invita Cho, qui accepta.  
  
Après le repas du midi, Harry se décida de mettre sa robe de bal, une que Draco lui avait offerte, Rouge et or. Il avait trouvé l'autre trop banal. Ron mit celle que ses frères lui avaient offerte, une jaune et gris, il s'était même demandé où ils avaient trouvé l'argent, car elle avait l'air d'être très cher. Draco aussi, se voulait d'être beau. Il mit sa plus belle robe, avec des nuances de plusieurs bleue et de gris qui mettait si bien ses yeux en valeur. Une fois prêt il alla rejoindre son amour prés de la grande salle. Il fut ravi de le voir si beau ce soir. _Ta robe te vas à merveille, pourtant il me tarde de te l'enlever, et d'être enfin seul avec toi.  
  
_Pas autant que moi.  
  
_Allons y maintenant.  
  
_Notre absence risque d'être remarqué, pendant le bal.  
  
_Il commence quand ?  
  
_Après le repas.  
  
_Vite, allons manger.  
  
Le couple Harry, Draco, fit sensation. Dumbledore les félicitas d'avoir eu le courage d'être ensembles. Comme l'année d'avant, il y a de petites tables. Ils se mirent avec Ron, Hermione, Olivier et Cho.  
  
Au milieu du repas les spams se joignirent à leur table. Olivier leur présenta Lylou, sa petite amie, qui rendit Cho jalouse, en effet elle était bien plus belle qu'elle.  
  
Le repas finit, Dumbledore fit s'éloigner les tables, afin d'obtenir une piste de danse assez grande. Les chanteurs se mirent sur l'estrade, et Draco invita Harry a dansé.  
  
_M'accorderas tu cette danse ?  
  
_Avec plaisir.  
  
Les couples se formèrent vite, et tous furent sur la piste pour danser. Seuls manquaient à cette fête, Crabbe qui n'avait pas de cavalière, et le mangemort qui s'était rendu à une réunion secrète.  
  
Dans le manoir des Malefoy, Voldemort avait réunit tous ses fidèles mangemort. Il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Le mangemort de Poudlard était présent, c'était même la première fois qu'il assistait à une réunion. Bien sur tous avaient une cagoule. Licius avait bien essayé de l'identifié, mais en vain, de plus il ne dit rien pendant la réunion.  
  
_Je suis content de tous vous voir ce soir. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Nous allons bientôt reprendre le pouvoir à cet incapable de Fudje. Dés la semaine prochaine, nous allons délivrer nos amis retenus prisonnier à Azkaban. Pour toi, mon fidèle ami, dit il à celui qui est à Poudlard, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance, tu dois me ramener Harry Potter la semaine prochaine. Fait attention tu dois me le remettre vivant, il doit nous servir de sacrifie, et il doit être tué avec un rituelle. Alors tu ne te sers pas de ton couteau, tu lui fais pendre cette drogue, c'est la goutte du mort vivant, comme ça il sera docile quand je devrais lui ouvrir le ventre.  
  
Le mangemort se contenta de confirmer à l'aide d'un signe de tête. Mais il ne dit rien. Pourtant Licius avait espéré qu'il dirait quelque chose.  
  
Le traite de Poudlard ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, son absence finirait pas être remarquer, il transplanta au pré au lard, et à l'aide d'un tunnel caché, il retourna au collège.  
  
Avant de partir, Voldemort alla parler à Licius.  
  
_Tu t'es montrer bien curieux, tu cherche à savoir qui m'aide dans l'ombre.  
  
_Ma confiance en vous me l'interdit.  
  
_Ne mens pas, je sais que tu cherche à venger ton fils.  
  
_Le venger ?  
  
_Oui, tu as apprit qu'il avait été victime d'une agression, et tu espère tué la personne qui a touché à Draco.  
  
_Mon fils agressait ?  
  
_Ecoute-moi bien, je sais que tu as voulu l'éloigner de moi pour le protéger. Alors si un jour, il te vient à l'idée de me trahir, je le ferais mourir, n'oublie pas comment je puni les traîtres.  
  
_Oui, maître.  
  
**********************  
  
Le bal avait commencé depuis deux heures, la fête était à son comble. Harry et Draco ne dansaient plus. Le blond murmura à l'oreille du brun.  
  
_C'est le moment idéal pour y aller.  
  
_On va où ?  
  
_Dans ta salle commune il doit y avoir personnes.  
  
Draco prit Harry par la main, et ils sortirent de la grande salle en courant. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Olivier, qui quitta sa partenaire, dans le but de les suivre. Mais avant de sortir, il fut interpeller par Dumbledore.  
  
_Olivier laisse-les !  
  
_Mais professeur, je ne dois pas les quitter.  
  
_Ils ne risquent rien ce soir, de plus ils ont besoin d'être seul. Tu ne les as pas lâchés de toute la semaine. Retourne danser avec Cho, elle a l'air de ne pas avoir apprécie que tu la laisse seule.  
  
****************  
  
Salle commune des gryffondors.  
  
Draco allongea Harry sur le canapé, il lui caressera doucement les joues, puis le contour des lèvres, et l'embrassa.  
  
_Tu es d'accord, on le fait, murmura t'il à l'oreille de son amant.  
  
Le Gryffondor, lui caressa l'entre jambe, et avec un sourire coquin, lui répondit.  
  
_J'ai hâte de voir ta fameuse lampe torche, oui je suis d'accord.  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus que plus pour que le Serpentard, déshabille son jeune amant. Draco caressa doucement le corps d'Harry, et une bosse se fit dans son pantalon.  
  
_Tu es bien sur, tu n'as plus mal.  
  
_Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur, arrêt de parler.  
  
_Je vais y aller doucement, je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
  
Pour la première fois, ils faisaient l'amour. Ce fut un moment magique, et tous deux ne souhaitaient qu'un chose que le temps s'arrête pour qu'il puisse profiter de ce moment le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveiller par Olivier.  
  
_Harry, Draco, réveillez-vous !  
  
_Bonjour Olivier, tu fais quoi dans ma chambre ?  
  
_Tu es sur le canapé de la salle commune.  
  
_OUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPS ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Tu l'as dit, heureusement que j'ai été le premier à revenir dans la salle, je vous est mis une couverture.  
  
Harry devena rouge de confusion, et olivier se mit à rire.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave Harry, tu devais le faire un jour ou un autre. Habille- toi quand même, avant de te lever.  
  
_Je te remercie.  
  
_Je t'en prie.  
  
_Tu es parti tôt du bal ?  
  
_Oui, avec Cho qui ne voulait pas me lâcher, et Lylou qui la regardait de travers, j'ai préféré partir plus tôt, pour éviter une guerre.  
  
_Ah les filles.  
  
A suivre , chapitre 9 je saigne encore, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Bientôt la fin, vous avez aimé ? un review please.  
  
See you  
  
Lapieuvredudesert. 


	9. Je saigne encore

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
A celine.s : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà le chapitre 9, et aussi l'avant dernier. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Hanna : Attends je vais essayé, MMHHH( super méga attaque mentale), BOUM. Perdu elle a bougée, elle n'y mets pas du siens. Allez je laisse ma place quelque chose me dit que dans ce chapitre, je ne dit pas plus. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Enyo 85 : le principale est que tu continues à lire ma fics. Dans le but de conserver le suspense jusqu'au dernier chapitre, je ne répondrais pas à ta question, j'espère qu'en tant qu'écrivain tu me comprends. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Clau : je te remercie, le vilain espion pas bô va encore attaquer. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Lululle : tu veux une lampe torche ? t'as Besoin de voir dans le noir ? oui ce ne peut pas être pour autre chose, puisque tu es un ange^___^. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Alfa : comme je te l'ai dit, ce chapitre seras. Tu veux savoir qui est le vilain de l'histoire, la réponse seras au chapitre 10. Merci de ta review.  
  
A saael' ou saaeliel : c'est vrai tu n'aime bcq ? je suis contente. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, mais olivier ne vas pas être très présent dans ce chapitre, plus dans le dernier. Merci de ta review  
  
A gollum : tu m'aide beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, merci de ta patience.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Je saigne encore ( kyo)  
  
La semaine passa vite. Samedi une sortie au pré-au- lard été prévue. Harry voulait acheter un cadeau à Cho, son anniversaire était pour la fin du mois. Il ne savait pas quoi lui acheter.  
  
_Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement, suggéra Draco.  
  
_Si je lui demande, ce ne seras plus une surprise.  
  
_Mais là tu risques d'acheter quelque chose qui risque de ne pas lui plaire.  
  
_Si je demandais à Rébecca, c'est sa meilleure amie.  
  
_Elle peut lui répéter.  
  
_On va au village, on verra sur place.  
  
_Je peux venir avec vous, demanda Olivier. Ce seras aussi l'anniversaire à Lylou, et il faudrait que je lui fasse un cadeau.  
  
_Je ne sais pas dit Draco, tu vas encore nous faire la morale.  
  
_Tu sais bien que j'aie fini par accepter ta relation avec Harry.  
  
_C'était pour être sur, bien sur tu es le bienvenu, je suis content que l'on soit des amis.  
  
Main dans la main Harry et Draco se promenaient dans les rues, Olivier avec eux. Après avoir fait toutes les boutiques, Harry avait fini par trouvé le cadeau idéal. C'était un parfum, fréquence pation.  
  
_C'est le parfum préféré de Lylou, affirma Olivier.  
  
C'était surtout un parfum très cher, 20 gallions, mais Harry n'hésita pas, il le prit quand même.  
  
****************  
  
Cho était aussi au pré au lard, mais elle y était seule. Rébecca n'avait pas pu y aller avec elle, elle était souffrante. En passant devant une boutique elle y vit une belle montre. Elle décida de l'acheter afin de l'offrir à Harry. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'en avait plus et que cela lui manqué. Mais comme il n'avait aucun argent moldu, il n'avait pas pu s'en acheter une pendant ses vacances.  
  
Après son achat, elle décida de retourner au château, mais elle se perdit. Puis elle entendit les pas d'un inconnu venant en sa direction, elle prit peur et se mit à courir, mais elle arriva dans un cul de sac. Courageusement, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'ennemi. Quand elle sue qui c'était, elle était rassurée.  
  
_C'est vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur.  
  
_Alors ma jolie, on se promène seul ? Ce n'est pas prudent, vous pourriez vous faire agresser.  
  
_Je ne risque rien, je sais me défendre.  
  
_Ah oui! . C'est que l'on va voir.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes fous.  
  
_Pas du tout, mais je suis obligé de vous tuer, vous gêner mon maître.  
  
_C'est donc vous le traites .C'est vous qui aviez agressé Malefoy et Harry.  
  
_Je ne peux rien vous cacher, vous êtes intelligente, trop même. Je vois bien le sang de Serdaigle, dont vous êtes l'héritière.  
  
Sur ce il sorti un couteau de sa poche, et la planta d'une dixième de coup. Après il retourna tranquillement à Poudlard, comme si de rien n'était. Cho avait déjà perdue beaucoup de sang, voyait sa vie partir avec son sang, et devant ses yeux sa vie défiler comme un mauvais film mit en accélérer.  
  
**************  
  
Au même moment à la prison d'Azkaban. Voldemort accompagné de quelque uns de ses mangemorts étaient sur le point d'aller délivrer de dangereux prisonniers. Ils avaient accosté sur l'île. Grâce à une complicité interne il avait eu accès au plan de la prison, et ainsi connaître l'emplacement des cellules qui l'intéressait.  
  
Le silence régnait en maître dans cette prison sordide, enfin jusqu'à ce jour où Voldemort réussit à y pénétrer et à y libérer des prisonniers, avec l'aide et la bénédiction du directeur.  
  
Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, le sous directeur réussit à envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. De retour Voldemort fêtas sa première victoire.  
  
_Le pouvoir va bientôt changer de main, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre que mon ami de Poudlard nous ramène Harry, et nous pourrons procéder au sacrifice.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry, Draco et Oliver avaient fait une pause au Trois balais afin de boire un peu. Ils y avaient retrouvés Hermione et Ron. Harry leur montra le cadeau qu'il allait faire à Cho.  
  
_Quelle belle intention, dit Hermione, un parfum. Elle va aimer, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un cadeau aussi beau.  
  
_Mais je t'ai offert une eau de toilette, protesta Ron.  
  
_Elle a de la chance reprit Hermione, en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Ron.  
  
_Seras tu aussi généreux pour moi, demanda Draco.  
  
_Tu ne vas pas être jaloux ?  
  
_Tu ne sors plus avec elle, et tu lui offre un parfum hors de prix.  
  
_Je suis resté son ami, de plus comme elle est née le 29 février, elle ne le fête que tous les quatre ans, alors je me suis dit que cette année, elle aurait un beau cadeau. Tu sais bien que ton cadeau sera exceptionnel.  
  
_Tu n'es pas obligé, de plus celui que tu m'as fait la semaine derrière était merveilleux.  
  
Harry voulu embrasser Draco, mais il fut interrompu par Hagrid qui venait d'entrer.  
  
_HARRY ! ! ! C'est horrible.  
  
_Hagrid ? Que se passe t'il de quoi avez vous peur ?  
  
_Tu sais qui, vient de libérer de dangereux prisonniers d'Azkaban.  
  
_C'est affreux.  
  
_Tu dois retourner au château au plus vite Dumbledore craint pour ta sécurité, dépêche-toi.  
  
_Qu'allez vous faire ?  
  
_Je dois aider à l'évacuation du village, et ramener tous les élèves, vas y tu as assez perdu de temps.  
  
En sortant du pub, Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment, il venait de voir la marque des ténèbres.  
  
_Harry, s'inquiéta Draco, qu'a tu vu ?  
  
_La marque de Voldemort.  
  
_Où, je ne vois rien.  
  
_Si là bas.  
  
_Mais je ne vois rien. Tu vas où le château est dans l'autre direction.  
  
_Je vais voir.  
  
_Tu es malade, c'est peut être un piège.  
  
_Je prends le risque.  
  
_Je viens avec toi.  
  
Instinctivement Harry savait où il devait aller. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il s'arrêta devant une impasse, là il vit le corps de Cho qui baignait dans son sang.  
  
_CHO, NNNNNNNNNOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !  
  
Il s'agenouilla devant elle, est la prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Harry, je suis contente de t'avoir vu une dernière fois.  
  
_Je t'interdis de mourir, je vais te sauver accroche-toi.  
  
_Il est trop tard, j'ai trop mal.  
  
_Ne parles plus, tu gâches tes forces.  
  
_Harry, je vais mourir alors laisse moi parler.  
  
_Tu n'es pas morte tant que je ne te le dis pas.  
  
_Sois heureux avec Malefoy, tu diras à Olivier que je suis désolé pour le bal, tu lui diras ? Mais tu dois te méfier de ...  
  
_De qui ? , Cho dit moi qui.  
  
Draco prit Harry par la taille et l'obligeât à se relever. Il le prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Arrête, elle est morte.  
  
_NONNN, Harry se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son amant.  
  
***************  
  
Trois jours étaient passés, Harry ne se souvena pas plus comment il était retourné au château, avec le corps de Cho dans les bras. Là le directeur impuissant dû annoncer sa mort à tout le monde. La grande salle fut mise aux couleurs de Serdaigle, en signe de deuil les élèves étaient tous habillés des couleurs préférées de Cho, le bleu et jaune.  
  
_Ce soir, dit Dumbledore, nous allons tous nous lever et rendre un dernier hommage à notre amie.  
  
Manquait à ce repas, Rébecca qui était inconsolable, ainsi qu'Harry qui lui était encore sous le choc, et Draco qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Rémus proposa qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre au lieu de l'infirmerie, afin qu'ils puissent ne pas être importunés.  
  
Après le repas, le directeur alla prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.  
  
_Comment va t'il ?  
  
_Toujours aussi mal, il a encore refusé de manger.  
  
_Il a dit quelque chose ?  
  
_Non, il s'est contenté de jeter son assiette.  
  
_Harry, tu dois être raisonnable et manger, ce n'est pas en refusant de te nourrir que tu changeras ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un regard vide absent, comme s'il n'était plus dans son corps. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne parlait plus, ne manger plus, ne dormais plus, la seule chose qu'il fessait c'était de pleurer. Pourtant tous ses repas lui avaient été apportés, Dobby avait insisté pour les faire lui-même. Excédé par le manque de réaction d'Harry, Draco finit par le gifler.  
  
_Draco ! Ca ne vas pas de le frapper ?  
  
_Je ne supporte plus de le voir dans cet état. Il pleure toute la journée.  
  
_La perte de Cho a été un choc pour lui, il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle est morte dans ses bras. Il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il s'en remette.  
  
_Il se laisse mourir. Je ne vais quand même pas le regarder sans rien faire.  
  
_Ce n'est pas une raison pour le gifler.  
  
_C'est vrai, dit Harry, tu m'as fait mal.  
  
Draco se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
_Merci Merlin, tu as enfin dit quelque chose.  
  
_Pourquoi sommes-nous dans la chambre de Rémus ?  
  
_Tu y es depuis trois jours. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
_On était au pré au lard, quand.  
  
Harry ne finit pas sa phrase tout lui revena en mémoire.  
  
_Tu devrais manger quelque chose, suggéra Dumbledore. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps qu'il sera nécessaire.  
  
_Draco reste avec moi ?  
  
_Bien sur !  
  
_L'enterrement est prévu pour quand.  
  
_C'était aujourd'hui.  
  
_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ?  
  
_Tu n'étais pas en état d'y aller, je t'emmènerais voir sa tombe quand tu iras mieux.  
  
Pour la première fois en trois jours, Harry mangeât. Dobby se fit un plaisir de lui préparer un nouveau repas. Cette nuit là il réussit à dormir.  
  
***************  
  
Le lendemain, il insista pour pendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione étaient contents de le revoir.  
  
_Tu viens en cours avec nous ce matin ? Demanda Ron.  
  
_On a cours avec Hagrid, dit Hermione, cela te feras du bien de pendre un peu l'air.  
  
Hagrid était content de voir Harry à son cours.  
  
_Ca va Harry ?  
  
_Maintenant oui.  
  
_Je suis désolé pour Cho.  
  
_Je vous remercie. Comment vont les poulpos ?  
  
_Très bien, il y en a même une qui a eu des petits.  
  
_Je peux les voir ?  
  
_Bien sur.  
  
La pieuvre en question avait eu cinq enfants. Harry les trouva toutes très mignonnes, et alla leur caresser la tête. Puis il leur donna le biberon.  
  
_Je te remercie, dit Draco à Hagrid. Grâce à tes pieuvres tu lui as rendu le sourire. Avant d'aller manger Harry alla parler au directeur.  
  
***************  
  
Dimanche matin, Dumbledore emmena Harry sur la tombe de Cho. Il y déposa le parfum qu'il voulait lui offrir.  
  
_Bon anniversaire. Tu vas nous manquer à tous. Je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé.  
  
_Au fait, Harry, elle avait aussi quelque chose pour toi.  
  
Dumbledore sorti de sa poche la montre que Cho avait achetée.  
  
_Elle l'a acheté dans l'intention de te l'offrir, prends-la.  
  
_Je ne peux pas.  
  
_Cela te fera un souvenir. Fais-lui plaisir, prends-la. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas chercher à te venger.  
  
_Je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Je tuerais celui qui est responsable de sa mort.  
  
_Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça.  
  
****************  
  
Lundi matin, il était déjà très tard quand Draco se réveilla, Harry dormait encore.  
  
_Harry, il faut se lever, on est en retard pour le cours.  
  
_Encore cinq minutes.  
  
_ Je prends ma douche le premier, mais quand j'ai fini c'est ton tour.  
  
_D'accord.  
  
Avec le bruit de la douche Draco n'entendit pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Harry s'était rendormit, et lui non plus ne vit pas l'intrus. L'inconnu qui était rentré fit prendre à Harry quelques gouttes de la potion la goutte du mort vivant. Il sorti de la chambre avec Harry endormit dans ses bras. Il se dirigeât directement derrière une colonne, qui dissimulé un passage vers le pré au lard. De là il devait utiliser un porte au loin afin de se rendre directement sur les lieux du sacrifice.  
  
Draco avait fini de se laver.  
  
_Harry, c'est à ton tour, lève toi.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
_C'est pas vrai, tu t'es rendormit ?  
  
Il sorti de la salle de bain avec l'intention de le faire lever de force, mais il n'était plus là. Il sorti en courant et alla directement en salle de cours pour voir Rogue. En entrant dans la salle, il constata que le cours était presque fini. Rogue le regarda de travers.  
  
_Mr Malefoy, vous êtes en retard !  
  
Draco qui avait les larmes aux yeux se mit à pleurer.  
  
_Voyons, vous n'allez pas pleurer si ça ? Je ne vous enlèverais pas de points, mais vous rattraperez ce cours. Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir.  
  
_Harry a disparu !  
  
_Comment ? Le cours est annulé, retournez tous dans vos salles communes. Mr Malefoy venez avec moi, nous allons voir le directeur.  
  
A suivre, dans le chapitre 10 et dernier, tout reste à faire, à ne pas manquer.  
  
Grand jeux concours avec les yaourts bia, et les préservatif dublex.  
  
Qui est le mangemort qui est à Poudlard ?  
  
Pour répondre, un review, ce jeux s'arrête dans une semaine, pour donner la réponse un review, bonne chance à tous.  
  
Ps : gollum est dispensé de jouer.  
  
See you  
  
lapieuvredudesert 


	10. Tout reste à faire

Le grand jeux est fini, les yaourts bia et les préservatifs dubex, vous remercie de votre participation, et son fières de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de L'union sacrée, tout reste à faire.  
  
La réponse à la question se trouve plus bas.^__^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
A cho3 : tu penses bien, c'est lui, merci de ta review  
  
A kalhana : tes théories sont bonnes, il cachait bien son jeux, merci de ta rewiev  
  
A Clau : je te remercie, ce chapitre sera le dernier ; il est donc à déguster sans modération, merci de ta review  
  
A Lululle : le club anti cho n'existe plus, il est donc plus nécessaire de faire des attaques mentales. En ce qui concerne ta réponse au jeu, je suis désolée ce n'est pas lui, merci de ta review.  
  
A Alfa : je sais c'est triste que Cho meurt, mais sa mort était inévitable pour la suite. Merci de ta review.  
  
A Gollum1938 : tu n'as eu aucun mérites puisque tu le savais depuis le début, c'est parce qu'il est presque invisible que je l'ai choisit. merci de ta review.  
  
A Enyo85 : tu as raison de rester sur ta position, tu as été la première a trouvé le mon du mangemort, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis plutôt, mais je ne voulais dévoiler la fin avant la fin. quel salaud celui la quand même. Merci de ta review.  
  
A celine s :oui le meurtrier est un adulte, la réponse est au début du chapitre. Harry seras vite retrouvé^^, je n'en dis pas plus. merci de ta review.  
  
A enishi : je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, c'est vrai que c'est dommage que tu n'arrives pas à mettre de review, à tu devinais qui été le mangemort ?  
  
Dans le but de garder un peu de suspense, je ne dévoilerais pas le mon du mangemort ici, cela peut donner encore un peu de temps à ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé, un indice, il est dans la fic, ce chapitre seras le dernier, à déguster jusqu'à la fin.  
  
Chapitre 10: tout reste à faire ( Kyo)  
  
Le château fut fouillé de fond en comble, Harry était introuvable. De toute évidence il n'était plus à Poudlard. Sirius alla rechercher la carte du maraudeur afin de vérifier. Draco s'en voulait, il se croyait coupable.  
  
_Si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé seul, il serait encore là.  
  
_Draco, lui répondit Dumbledore, arrêter de culpabiliser. Si tu avais été présent, il t'aurait tué avant de partir avec Harry.  
  
_Au moins je l'aurais protégé.  
  
_Comment compte tu le protégeais si tu es mort ? C'est en restant en vie que tu peux l'aider.  
  
_Je vous demande la permission de partir quelques jours.  
  
_Qu'à tu l'intention de faire ?  
  
_Délivrer Harry.  
  
_Comment compte t'y pendre ?  
  
_Je vais faire croire à Voldemort que je désire être l'un des leurs. Une fois dans leurs repères je cherche où est Harry.  
  
_Je refuse.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_C'est trop dangereux, tu prends trop de risques.  
  
_Vous avez une meilleure idée ?  
  
_Je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place.  
  
_C'est moi qui n'aie pas pu le protéger, c'est donc à moi d'y aller, répondit il, d'un ton ferme et sans appel.  
  
_D'accord, tu m'as l'air décidé, et je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. Mais, il est hors de question que tu y aille seul, olivier te suivra.  
  
_D'accord, je fais équipe avec lui.  
  
_Avant j'ai quelques conseille à vous donner, dit Rogue. Vous savez avec qui pendre contact ?  
  
_Je pensais le demander à mon père.  
  
_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vous conseille de pendre contact avec John McCain, c'est lui qui s'occupe des nouvelles recrues.  
  
Rogue expliqua à Draco toutes les épreuves à subir afin de devenir un véritable mangemort, il lui dit aussi ce qu'il devait répondre aux questions. Une fois prêt Draco et olivier s'en allèrent. Pour rester en contact ils utilisèrent des micros moldus.  
  
_Je compte sur vous pour nous ramener Potter sains et sauf.  
  
Dumbledore et Rogue les regardèrent partir.  
  
_Vous croyez qu'ils ont une chance, demanda Séverus au directeur, avec une certaine inquiétude.  
  
_Il faut l'espérer Séverus. Si Voldemort réussit ce qu'il entreprend plus personnes ne sera en mesure de l'arrêter.  
  
**************  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla deux jours plus tard, il se sentait encore fatigué. Il se croyait encore à Poudlard dans la chambre de Rémus.  
  
_Draco, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?. On a du louper le cours de potion.  
  
Mais il n'eu aucune réponse, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Là, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas où il croyait. Il ne savait pas où il était, hormis qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. Pourtant, il y avait dans la chambre quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il n'eu pas de mal à le reconnaître, c'était Rusard.  
  
_Maître, dit il, il vient de se réveillé.  
  
_Maître ? Mais à qui parler vous ?  
  
_C'est à moi qu'il parle !  
  
Harry n'eu pas de mal à reconnaître cette voix, c'était Voldemort. Ce dernier se rapprocha, et si mit à côté de Rusard.  
  
_Alors, le traite c'était vous, dit Harry à Rusard. C'est vous qui avez essayé de tuer Draco.  
  
_Si ce crétin de Sirius n'était pas arriver le l'aurais tué. C'est moi aussi qui vous est attaqué. Ce que vous avez été bêtes de me remercier de vous avoir la vie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous tuer, juste vous faire peur. Au fait Cho était elle morte quand vous l'avez trouvé, elle était encore envie quand je l'ai laissé dans son sang.  
  
Fou de rage, Harry voulu se lever dans le but de tuer Rusard. Au peine avait il pausé le pied au sol qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba. Il essaya bien de se relever mais la potion fessait encore son effet. Rusard se mit à rire, un rire sans joie qui glace le sang.  
  
_Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, je vous hais. Je vais vous tuer.  
  
_C'est ça.  
  
_Pourquoi avez vous trahit Dumbledore, il vous fessait confiance ?  
  
_Il ne m'a jamais fait confiance, répondit Rusard, qui ne rigolait plus. Il m'a toujours traité comme un vulgaire cracmol. Et au lieu de me donner un travail à la hauteur de mes talents, j'ai eu le poste du concierge. Même ce balourd d'Hagrid à fini par être professeur, alors qu'il n'a pas finit ses études de magie. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été humilié. Grâce à mon maître je tiens la chance de me venger, et d'avoir enfin la possibilité de montrer à tel point je suis puissant.  
  
_Mais le courrier de vita magique ?  
  
_Une ruse pour détourner l'attention.  
  
_Pourquoi avoir tué Cho, elle ne vous a rien fait.  
  
_Pour vous affaiblir, de plus elle aurait fini par me démasquer.  
  
_Je vais vous arracher le c?ur avec une petite cuillère.  
  
_Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous lever de votre lit sans tomber.  
  
_Allons Argus, veux tu remettre Harry dans son lit. Ne vois tu pas qu'il est mal assis, murmura Voldemort.  
  
Rusard pris Harry dans ses bras, celui ci se débattit.  
  
_Ne me touchez pas, je préfère rester par terre.  
  
_Laissez vous faire.  
  
_Au fait Harry, dit Voldemort, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Dans deux jours tu seras offert en sacrifice. Grâce à cela je retrouverais l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs.  
  
_Draco m'aura retrouvé avant.  
  
_Ne comptes pas trop dessus. Je vais te présenter celui qui va procéder à ton exécution.  
  
_Parce que vous êtes trop lâche pour le faire vous-même.  
  
Sans prendre compte de la remarque d'Harry, Voldemort ouvrit une porte, et quelqu'un entra. Harry le reconnu tout de suite, c'était Licius Malefoy. Mais il avait l'air bizarre, et ses yeux étaient dénuée de toutes expressions.  
  
_Je vois que tu le connais déjà, il est donc inutile que je fasse les présentations.  
  
_Mr Malefoy, s'exclama Harry ! Comment pouvez vous lui obéir aussi aveuglement ?  
  
Mais le père de Draco n'eu aucune réaction et ne dit rien. Il se contenta de rester debout avec un regard vide, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment dans son corps.  
  
_Si ça peut te rassurer, reprit Voldemort, il n'était pas d'accord au début. Il m'a traité de fou, et a refusé de te toucher. Alors j'ai du lui faire subir le doloris, mais il a encore résisté. J'ai du lui faire l'impérium, et depuis c'est de nouveau un gentil chien-chien. Maintenant nous allons te laisser. Afin d'être sur que tu ne tente pas une évasion, tu vas reprendre de cette excellente boisson.  
  
_Non.  
  
_Argus, fait lui pendre son somnifère.  
  
_Avec plaisir.  
  
De force Rusard fit pendre la goutte du mort vivant à Harry, qui était trop faible pour se défendre, il retomba dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.  
  
Quant à Rusard, il reparti à Poudlard. Son absence de courte durée ne fut remarquer de personnes. Là où il avait fait semblant de participer aux recherches.  
  
****************  
  
Pendant ce temps Draco avait réussit avec brio toutes les épreuves. Il fut donc convoqué par -le directeur des ressources humaines- John McCaine.  
  
_Je te félicite Draco, tu as tout réussit. Tu es des nôtres maintenant.  
  
_Je vous remercie.  
  
_Ton père sera fier de toi.  
  
_Il ne sait pas encore.  
  
_Ah bon ?  
  
_Je voulais lui faire la surprise.  
  
_Veux tu que je te fasse visiter les lieux.  
  
_Ce serais un honneur.  
  
Pendant qu'il visitait les lieux, Draco essaya de voir où pourrait être Harry. Alors il n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait McCain. La visite lui sembler surtout longue, et il n'espérait qu'une chose être seul afin de pouvoir commencer les recherches. Sans ce rendre compte, il fut amené dans le bureau de Voldemort.  
  
_Draco, te voilà enfin. Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. Harry t'a réclamé tout à l'heure.  
  
_Harry est en vie ?  
  
_Pour l'instant, sa mort est prévue pour dans deux jours. En ce moment il dort, il doit être fort. Et toi tu ne pourras rien y faire, c'est son destin. Tu vas aller faire un tour dans une cellule. Je te laisserais une place de choix, tu vas assister à la mort de ton nouvel ami, et au première loge. Allez je t'ai assez vu.  
  
Cette fois ci McCain ne se montra ni souriant, ni patient. Il attrapa Draco par le bras et l'emmena de force vers les cellules. Il avait beau se débattre, il n'y avait rien à faire.  
  
_Ce que tu es naïf Draco, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te croire. Tu nous as mentit, tu n'as voulu te joindre à nous que pour délivrer ce Potter.  
  
Sur ce McCain ouvrit le porte d'une cellule et y jeta sans retenu Draco. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un.  
  
_OLIVIER ? ? Ce n'est pas vrai, comment compte nous nous protéger si tu n'est pas capable de ne pas te faire pendre.  
  
_Ce n'est pas ma faute, ils m'ont eu par surprise.  
  
_Tu n'es qu'un minable.  
  
Sur ce il se jeta sur Olivier.  
  
_Draco, tu n'es pas bien ?  
  
_Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, joue le jeu, murmura Draco.  
  
Voyant que la situation avait prit une tournure inattendue, et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les prisonniers se battent, McCaine décida d'entrer à son tour dans la cellule, afin de les calmer et aussi de les séparer.  
  
_Vous ne devez pas vous battre.  
  
Draco qui attendait cela, en profita pour lui porter un coup violent.  
  
_Viens olivier, nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver Harry. Ils veulent le tuer dans deux jours.  
  
_On ne sait même pas dans quelle chambre il est.  
  
_Attention, quelqu'un vient.  
  
La personne était Queudver, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les prisonniers en fuite.  
  
_Vous voilà, je vous cherchais, venez avec moi, vite.  
  
_Pourquoi devrions nous vous suivre, demanda Draco.  
  
_Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider. Je sais où est retenu Harry.  
  
_Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? C'est bien vous qui avez trahit ses parents.  
  
_Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, si vous voulez sauver Harry, vous devez me faire confiance.  
  
_D'accord, mais à la moindre attitude suspecte.  
  
Harry dormait quand Draco, olivier et Queudver entrèrent dans la chambre. Draco se précipita à son chevet.  
  
_Il est seulement endormit, dit Queudver. Prenez le, je vais vous conduire vers la sorti.  
  
_Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda Olivier.  
  
_J'ai une dette envers lui. Je me devais de le sauver.  
  
Olivier prit Harry dans ses bras, et avec Draco, ils suivirent Queudver. Ils me mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant une porte dissimulée. Peter leur rendit leurs baguettes magiques.  
  
_A moins de 5 km, il y a une ville moldue, une fois là bas, vous serez sauvez.  
  
_Venez avec nous, dit Draco. Si Voldemort apprend ce que vous avez fait il vous tuera.  
  
_Je ne peux pas.  
  
_Alors, il vous tuera. Il finira bien par savoir qui nous a aidé à nous enfuir.  
  
*************  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
_Ne me touchez pas, hurla t il.  
  
_Harry, tout vas bien, tu es de retour à Poudlard, dit Draco, qui le pris dans le bras.  
  
_Tu es venu me chercher.  
  
_Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas laisser Voldemort te tuer. Je suis tellement désolé.  
  
_Désolé, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
_Si, j'aurais du mieux te protéger du mangemort.  
  
_Vite, tu dois aller chercher Dumbledore, c'est Rusard le traître.  
  
_Quoi, le cracmol, un traître ?  
  
_Il est presque aussi puisant que Voldemort. S'il s'aperçoit que je suis de nouveau ici, il va sûrement essayer de me kidnapper.  
  
Draco alla chercher Dumbledore et Rogue. Harry leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le directeur se montra septique.  
  
_Vous n'allez rien faire, vous allez le laisser faire, s'indigna Harry.  
  
_Tu sais Harry, répondit Dumbledore, ce n'est pas que je ne te croie pas. Mais tu étais drogué, tu as pu croire que le traite été Rusard, tu as peut être été victime d'une hallucination.  
  
_Je n'aie pas rêvé, il nous a trahit. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me croire ?  
  
_Je vous crois Potter, dit Rogue, vous avez des défauts, mais vous ne m'avez pas encore mentit.  
  
_Et si on lui tendait un piège, suggéra Harry.  
  
_Et tu te propose de servir d'appât ?  
  
_C'est ça, comme ça vous le verrez de vos yeux.  
  
_Je refuse, c'est trop dangereux.  
  
_Je suis pour, reprit Rogue. Nous devons l'arrêter, avez vous oubliez qu'il a déjà tué une élève ?  
  
_Au fait, savez pourquoi Voldemort a tant besoin de me tuer ? Demanda Harry au directeur.  
  
_Ce n'est pas de ta mort dont il a besoin, mais de ton sang.  
  
_Mon sang, il en a déjà eu la dernière fois ? En quoi cela peut il l'aider à conquérir le monde ?  
  
_Vois tu, tu es le descendant de Gryffondor. Tu as donc potentiellement tous ses pouvoirs. Si tu es tué le soir d'une éclipse de lune, ton sang offrira à celui qui le reçoit tous les pouvoirs de Gryffondor.  
  
***************  
  
Au même moment dans la demeure de Voldemort. Il voulait vérifier que son prisonnier dormait bien. Mais le lit était vide. De colère il sorti, et se rendit dans les cellules, là ce qu'il craignit le plus c'était passé. Les prisonniers avaient réussit à s'enfuir, et avec eux avaient emmené Harry. En sortant de la cellule, il tomba sur McCain.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?  
  
Il le réveilla avec délicatesse, c'est à dire, un bon coup de pied.  
  
_Tu es un incapable. Comment on ils fait pour s'enfuir ?  
  
_Ils ont commençaient à se battre, alors j'ai voulu les séparer.  
  
_Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'ils fessaient semblant. Tu es tombé dans leur piège comme un débutant. Où est Queudver ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas  
  
_Et bien cherche le, rends-toi utile.  
  
Voldemort prit peur pour son contact, il allait être démasqué. Pourquoi l'avait il laissé retournait à Poudlard après qu'il lui ai amené Harry ? Rusard était le seul avec qui il voulait partager le pouvoir, le seul qui lui avait été resté fidèle, il l'aimait comme un frère. Avec le témoignage d'Harry, se serait le baiser du détraqueur. De plus Queudver avait disparu, il avait fini par le trahir lui aussi.  
  
**************  
  
C'était sûrement par lâcheté, ou tout simplement parce qu'il voulait rester en vie. Queudver avait fini par accepter de suivre Draco. Bien sur il ne reçu par un accueil très chaleureux, surtout de la part de Sirius et de Rémus, qui n'avaient qu'une envie, le tuer.  
  
_Il nous a sauvé la vie, dit Draco, c'est grâce à son aide que l'on a réussit à sortir du château indemne.  
  
_Il a surtout cherché à sauve sa peau, dit Sirius. Il ne vous a aidé que par intérêt.  
  
_C'est moi qui lui est proposé de nous suivre. Vous oubliez que Rusard est toujours en liberté, et que notre priorité de le l'empêcher de nuire.  
  
_D'accord, il reste en vie, mais il ira en jugement, et j'espère qu'il ira enfin à Azkaban c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.  
  
***************  
  
Le retour d'Harry n'échappas pas à Rusard. Il décida de pendre tous les risques. Il devait l'empêcher de révéler qu'il y été réellement. Il décida d'aller le kidnapper de nouveau. S'il été arrêter se serait le baiser du détraqueur à coup sur. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, Harry y était seul et y dormait.  
  
_Je ne sais pas comment vos amis ont réussit à vous faire échapper de notre château. Je vais vous y ramener avant que vous ailliez le temps de dire à Dumbledore que je suis un mangemort.  
  
Il se rapproche du lit. Là le directeur et Rogue qui s'étaient cachés sous la cape d'Harry, réapparurent.  
  
_Argus ! Alors Harry avait raison, comment pouvez vous me trahir, j'avais confiance en vous.  
  
_Vous n'avez jamais eu confiance en moi, si cela avait été le cas, vous n'auriez donné un poste plus important.  
  
_Je vous ai donné un poste important, plus que vous ne pensez.  
  
_Je vais ramener Potter à mon maître.  
  
_Je ne pense pas, dit Rogue, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, Fudje va venir vous chercher.  
  
Rusard demanda la protection d'olivier. Ce dernier voulu refuser.  
  
_Non, si Harry veut le tuer, qu'il le fasse, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher.  
  
_Allons Dubois, vous êtes auror, vous êtes obligé de me protéger, vous n'avez pas le choix.  
  
Malgré lui, Olivier fut obligé de protéger Rusard. Harry le regarda partir, il n'était pas d'accord.  
  
_Il va s'en tirer, je veux le tuer.  
  
_Non, ne fais rien, dit Draco.  
  
_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ?.  
  
_Et toi, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. Si tu le tues devant tout le monde, alors qu'il vient de se rendre, et en plus devant le ministre, tu iras directement à Azkaban.  
  
_Il a tué Cho, il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Je veux la venger, sa mort ne doit pas rester impunie.  
  
_Tu pense un peu à moi ? Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Il ne mérite pas que tu te salisses les mains pour lui.  
  
_Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait.  
  
_Je souhaite sa mort autant que toi, mais pas maintenant. Chaque chose en son temps.  
  
_Alors on le laisse. Tu sais bien qu'il ne seras jamais autant puni qu'il ne le mérite  
  
_Tu me fais confiance ?  
  
_Où veux tu en venir ?  
  
_Tu me fais confiance ?  
  
_Bien sur.  
  
_Alors ne tente rien.  
  
Avant de partir Rusard se retourna, Harry, comme prévu, le regardait de travers, mais Draco lui souriait.  
  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, cela venait de la forte interdite. Venait tous phares allumés la voiture des Weasley, et à son bord Voldemort. Profitant du moment de surprise, Rusard réussit à se défaire de ses liens, et se précipita au bord de la voiture.  
  
Harry prit sa baguette, et le dirigea vers Rusard, mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quelque chose, Draco lui arracha des mains.  
  
_Draco, rends la moi, je dois le tuer.  
  
_Je croyais que tu me fessais confiance.  
  
Voldemort se mit à rire.  
  
_C'est trop drôle, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard uni pour vaincre le mal. Au fait Harry, c'est moi qui ai donné l'ordre à Rusard de tuer Cho. Allez vas y attaque-nous, et tu iras tout droit en prison. Là je n'aurais aucun mal à te récupérer.  
  
Harry voulu que Draco lui rende sa baguette, mais ce dernier refusa.  
  
_Tu vas me la rendre oui, tu les laisse partir.  
  
_Je ne les laisse pas partir.  
  
_ hein,  
  
Voldemort fit repartir la voiture, avant il vit bien le regard d'haine d'Harry, mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout c'est l'étrange sourire de Draco. Il les laissait partir, pourtant il savait bien que sa rébellion allait être fatale à son père. Il avait même empêché Harry te tenter quelle chose.  
  
La voiture n'alla pas très loin, bien que rien n'aurait du arrêter sa course. Une explosion se fit entendre, la voiture n'était plus en état de rouler. Harry regarda Draco, qui lui souriait.  
  
_Je te l'avais bien dit, je ne les ai pas laissé partir.  
  
_Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue, vous êtes décidément très bon en potion.  
  
_Au fait, reprit Draco. Tu ne feras penser de m'excuser auprès de Ron, après tout c'était sa voiture.  
  
*************  
  
Harry et Draco n'attendirent pas la fin de leurs études pour vivre ensembles. Ils prirent un appartement après la fin de cette année scolaire.  
  
Ron et Hermione se marièrent à la fin de leurs sixième année d'études. C'est Ron qui gagna est il eu Harry pour témoin, Hermione pris Draco. Mais ils durent attendre qu'Hermione finisse ses études pour avoir un enfant.  
  
Dumbledore qui était fatigué prit sa retraite, Sirius le replaça en tant que directeur, et Rémus eu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Olivier eu un enfant avec Lylou, il l'épouseras après.  
  
Rogue devena un excellent pédagogue.  
  
Queudver eu une misse à l'épreuve est devenat concierge à Poudlard.  
  
Fudje perdit son poste de ministre au profit de quelqu'un de plus performant, Olivier. De plus il se fit plaquer par sa petite amie Lucie Duvall.  
  
Licius Malefoy se remit et ne fut pas inculper grâce au témoignage d'Harry, il l'aida même a emménager avec Draco.  
  
Ginny et Cynthia finir par abandonner l'idée d'épouser Harry.( mais çà a été dur, très dur)  
  
Crabbe redoubla sa 5 eme année.  
  
Goyle se maria avec Parkison.  
  
Les poulpos continuèrent à se multiplier, elles avaient finies par s'habituer au climat, et ceux pour la plus grande joie d'Hagrid.  
  
Fred et George ouvèrent leurs propres magasins. de farce et attrapes.  
  
Mme Trelawney n'embêta plus Harry pendant ses cours.  
  
Binns continua à lire ses livres sans fin, les élèves à dormir pendant ses cours.  
  
Et voilà, ah j'oubliais Dudley, lui il eu très mal aux dents, et c'est bien fait pour lui, il aurait du aller chez son dentiste.  
  
**************THE END.***************  
  
Voilà encore une fic de fini, alors vous avez aimé ?  
  
Je me suis beaucoup inspiré du film l'union sacrée avec Patrick Bruel et Richard Berry, surtout pour la fin.  
  
Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir eu la patience le lire cette fic jusqu'au bout, et aussi pour toutes vos gentilles review qui m'ont données la force d'écrire. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à me lire que moi j'en ai eu à écrire et à lire vos messages.  
  
Petite précision, dans une entreprise ce sont les ressources humaines qui se chargent du recrutement, elles s'occupent aussi des paies et des congés payés.  
  
Une review pour la fin, et j'espère à bientôt.  
  
N'hésitez pas, si vous avez des questions, mes adresses mails sont à votre dispositions.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert@yahoo.fr  
  
Kurapika@ifrance.com  
  
See you Lapieuvredudesert alias kurapika. 


End file.
